O casamento de Kagome
by Naru-L
Summary: Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 22 anos, e ainda estou cursando a faculdade. Em exatamente dez dias estarei me casando com meu amigo de infância. O que mais posso dizer sobre mim? Ah sim... Sou uma mentirosa compulsiva...
1. Parte I

_**Disclaimer – **Não são meus, mas continuarei a torturá-los!_

_**N.A. – Aguardem InuYasha aparecer na história antes de me alugar. XP**_

_Presente de amigo secreto para Juliane.chan._

_Espero que goste, mesmo tendo que esperar ela continuação XP_

_Beijos,_

_Naru._

* * *

_  
**O casamento de Kagome**_

**Parte I**_**  
**_

_Sabe aquelas memórias irritantes que teimam em te perseguir pelo resto da vida?_

_Eu tenho uma assim. _

_Nunca contei a ninguém._

_Minha infância foi normal. – Até onde se pode dizer com uma mãe que sorri mesmo quando está triste, um avô que lhe dá presentes estranhos em todas as oportunidades, e um pai que nunca esteve por perto. – Acreditava em finais felizes, me apaixonar, e ter uma vida tipo 'conto de fadas', como aquelas histórias que minha mãe contava todas as noites._

_Eu tinha sonhos, tão reais quanto os sonhos podem ser, mas um dia tudo isso terminou. A única coisa que sobrou dessa época tola e inocente é uma estúpida lista do homem ideal._

_Um psicólogo diria que ainda me agarro a essas ilusões._

_Eu digo que a guardo para me lembrar das coisas que desejo me afastar._

_Acho que deveria ter começado me apresentando... Bem, antes tarde do que nunca, certo?_

_Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 22 anos, e ainda estou cursando a faculdade. Em exatamente dez dias estarei me casando com meu amigo de infância:_

_O adorável, bondoso, sempre prestativo e sorridente... Houjo._

_O que mais posso dizer sobre mim?_

_Oh sim, sou mentirosa compulsiva... Ou quase isso._

_Pensando bem, essa talvez seja uma maneira errada de colocar a situação, não é que eu minta sem parar, apenas... Gosto de contrariar os outros, e a única maneira que encontrei de fazer isso sem acabar sozinha foi... Falando o contrario do que desejo._

_Não me entenda mal, eu realmente gosto de Houjo e o considero perfeito... Mas é demais, entende? E fica mais evidente a cada dia._

_Bondoso demais. Compreensivo demais. Prestativo demais e... Deuses, sorridente demais!_

_Existem ocasiões, e devo dizer que são cada vez mais freqüentes à medida que o casamento se aproxima, que quando o vejo sorrir daquela maneira quase tola, meu único desejo é esmurrá-lo até que perca os sentidos ou não encontre mais motivos para sorrir._

_Droga, estou tendo pensamentos violentos novamente... Isso não é bom, se eu continuar desse modo, acabarei cedendo a tentação de espancá-lo no altar._

_Bem, ISSO realmente surpreenderia todos que me conhecem._

_Aos olhos do mundo sou a garota perfeita, sempre bondosa, disposta a ajudar, sorridente... Quase uma versão feminina de Houjo. _

_Meu eterno segredo. A perfeita Kagome é uma farsa. Tudo o que ela deseja é ser como as garotas normais, mas é muito covarde para se permitir sê-lo. Mesmo que isso signifique casar com a pessoa que mais a irrita, apenas para provar ser perfeita, e ser infeliz para sempre._

_Aposto como estão se perguntando como cheguei a esse ponto, eu costumava ser normal... Em algum ponto longínquo do meu passado._

_Tenho uma lembrança, quase totalmente apagada, de quando ainda era muito jovem. Arrogantes olhos de um tom de dourado que nunca mais vi igual, e que só a lembrança ainda faz meu coração bater mais rápido. Eu o encontrei apenas algumas vezes, por acaso, e quase inconscientemente o segui, eu só queria poder observá-lo o máximo de tempo possível, imaginando se ele desapareceria se eu o tocasse._

_Parecia perfeito demais para ser real, e nunca antes alguém me fizera sentir daquele modo._

_A lembrança da sensação de vê-lo pela primeira vez é tão vívida quanto a última. Eu sorri, ele meio que rosnou, e se afastou. O desprezo que vi nos orbes douradas foi doloroso como um corte, o suficiente para que eu desejasse nunca mais ter aquele sentimento especial em relação a alguém._

_Triste, não é?_

_A dor parecia me sufocar, então decidi que a maneira mais segura de viver era evitar qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir daquele jeito. Nunca mais permiti que os outros vissem como realmente me sentia, e fingi cada uma de minhas reações e respostas, apenas para que ninguém, nunca mais, tivesse a chance de me magoar._

_A única coisa que sobrou daquela Kagome foi uma estúpida lista infantil, descrevendo o que desejava encontrar no homem dos meus sonhos._

_Na adolescência, minha melhor amiga perguntou como eu sonhava que meu namorado seria, e lembro de lhe dar a mesma resposta que repeti várias vezes, tentando a ela e a mim mesma._

'_**Qualquer um serve.'**_

_Foi engraçado ver a reação surpresa de Sangô, e isso me fez sorrir de verdade. Não a sombra de um sorriso que eu sempre oferecia aos outros, mas de verdadeiro prazer._

_Ela não entendeu, ninguém entende._

_Eu apenas não quero ser magoada novamente. E qual solução pode ser mais perfeita do que escolher o cara mais normal que exista?_

_Ok, admito que deveria ao menos ter escolhido um que não me irritasse a cada vez que nos encontramos, mas... A respeito disso só tenho uma coisa a dizer:_

'_**Nenhum plano é perfeito.'**_

* * *

_**  
oOoO Dez dias para o casamento OoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOo**_

_- San-gô-chan! – O nome pronunciado em voz cantada provocou na outra garota um franzir de cenho - Como acha que será seu namorado?_

_- Não sei, - Sangô mostrou a língua para amiga. - mas tenho certeza que será perfeito. _

_- Bo-boo-na. – A garota morena sentou ao lado da amiga, os olhos claros atraídos por um grupo de garotos que jogava futebol na quadra._

_- E você, Kagome-chan?_

_- Ahn? – Kagome piscou confusa, corando como se tivesse sido flagrada. _

_- Como será seu namorado? – Sangô sorriu. – Alguém conhecido em mente?_

_- Não penso nisso, Sangô-chan. – Kagome sorriu, tentando parecer o mais calma possível. – Qualquer um será bom._

_**oOoOoOo Fim Flashback oOoOoOo**_

- Kagome?

Pisco, libertando-me da teia de lembranças, e viro-me para fitar a mulher sorrindo para mim no meio do quarto. Aperto o pedaço de papel amarelado, e escondo-o no bolso enquanto forço-me a sorrir de volta.

- Algo errado, mama?

- Parecia distante, nem respondeu minha pergunta. – Ela continua sorrindo, e noto um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. – Sonhando com a lua de mel?

- Mama! – Protesto, corando com a idéia. Uma voz, que me forço a ignorar, grita no fundo de minha mente, dizendo que devo expulsá-la enquanto ela continua a sorrir da própria piada. – Não fale desse modo, por favor.

- Você é jovem, Kagome, quer me convencer que não pensa nessas coisas?

- Não. – Balanço a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem que suas palavras fizeram aparecer em minha mente. 'Droga de imaginação fértil!' – Pare de rir, mama! – Vejo-a concordar com um aceno e aproximar-se de meu armário, fingindo grande interesse nos vestidos que deixei pendurados ali, desanimada demais para escolher qual devo usar hoje à noite.

A maior parte do tempo, tenho certeza de que ela está tão entediada com a vida que me segue apenas para me torturar. Algum distorcido senso de humor, imagino.

Ela continua analisando os vestidos, e perco completamente o interesse. Suspiro, fingindo prestar atenção em suas palavras, e viro-me para a janela novamente, perdendo-me em minhas lembranças. É a única coisa que me acalma nos últimos dias.

- Está ansiosa com o jantar desta noite?

- Por que estaria? – Respondo depois de alguns segundo, tentando não demonstrar que ouvi sua pergunta por acaso.

- Os pais de Houjo estarão presentes.

Dou de ombros. _'Qual a novidade?'_ Os pais dele sempre estão presentes, e não há muita novidade quando isso acontece desde que você é criança.

Na verdade, é quase enfadonho demais.

- Você sempre me decepciona, querida. – Ela continua, aproximando-se com um vestido azul que usei poucas vezes desde que o comprei seis meses atrás. – Sempre tão distante, quase como se tudo a sua volta a deixasse entediada. – Observo o vestido em suas mãos, aliviada. Ao menos ela não escolheu o vestido rosa pálido que nunca foi usado porque... Bem, eu simplesmente odeio essa cor e o comprei só para provar que não odiava. – Não parece animada como uma noiva deveria estar.

- Estou animada, mama. – Forço um sorriso que não parece convencê-la. – Apenas há tanta coisa para fazer que me sinto cansada só em pensar. – Pego o vestido de suas mãos, distraída com a renda de tom mais escuro que circunda o decote. – Tem dias que eu gostaria de dormir e não acordar.

- Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Kagome!

Suspiro.

- Você não quer casar com Houjo, Kagome? - A pergunta chama minha atenção, e finalmente a fito diretamente. – Ele não é o homem dos seus sonhos?

Estou surpresa, e por alguns minutos não sei o que responder. Aquela voz estúpida tenta me lembrar da velha lista infantil escrita no pedaço de papel em meu bolso, mas forço-me a ignorá-la mais uma vez, e depois de um tempo consigo sorrir.

- Quero, mama. Houjo-kun é... – _'Comum. ' _– Perfeito.

Luto contra a vontade de desviar os olhos e me esconder, já que ela parece analisar cada reação minha. Depois de alguns minutos torturantes, ela enfim sorri, recomeçando a falar sobre o jantar com a família de Houjo, e suspiro aliviada, fingindo acompanhar a enxurrada de palavras, mas a verdade é que estou muito longe dali novamente.

**oOoOoOo**

Anoitecera há pouco tempo quando Houjo viera me buscar para o que chama de_ **'O grande jantar'**_– posso jurar que parte da razão por me sentir tão cansada se deve ao fato de ter que lutar contra o desejo quase irracional de espancá-lo a cada vez que o ouço pronunciar essa frase. É apenas o jantar semanal com os pais deles, mas como estamos a poucas semanas do **_'Grande Evento'_** – outra frase que me tira do sério. – Alguns parentes distantes e amigos foram convidados.

Minhas pernas se negam a caminhar mais rápido quando chegamos ao hotel, sei que Houjo deve ter alguma idéia romântica por causa disso, mas o motivo real é que estou tentando controlá-las para não fugir.

'_Será que alguém desconfiaria de mim se uma bomba explodisse no banheiro?'_

- Kagome?

A doce voz feminina chama meu nome, e sorrio. É a oportunidade perfeita para me soltar de Houjo sem levantar suspeitas. Enquanto abraço a mãe dele, feliz demais por ter alguns minutos de liberdade, quase posso sentir a reprovação e choque em seu rosto. Provavelmente está pensando que paramos para comemorar com sakê antes do jantar.

- Boa noite, Tia. – Tento continuar sorrindo enquanto desvio disfarçadamente do braço que Houjo insiste em estender.

- Boa noite, querida.

- Adorei seu vestido. – Ignoro a maneira estranha que ela me observa enquanto pratico contorcionismo para fugir do abraço de seu filho.

- Obrigada. – Vejo-a corar e sei que desviei sua atenção. – Bondade sua.

Sinto o sorriso congelar em meus lábios, e algumas minúsculas gotas de suor brotarem em minha testa, quando Houjo cordialmente consegue quebrar minha defesa e passa o braço direito sobre os meus ombros, puxando-me contra seu corpo.

'_Por que ele não se toca?'_ A conhecida voz grita frustrada em minha cabeça.

- Querido, seus amigos estão aqui...

Meus olhos brilham, fitando minha futura sogra com verdadeira adoração. Mordo os lábios, tentando não suspirar de alivio.

- Estavam perguntando por você, por que não vai cumprimentá-los?

Ele parece realmente desapontando por não poder ficar grudado em mim, mas logo o sorriso tolo volta a curvar seus lábios e ele se afasta acenando.

- Kagome, você—

- Onde é o bar, Tia? – Sorrio com o olhar surpreso, sentindo uma veia pulsar em minha testa. – Está quente demais, preciso de um pouco de água.

- Claro, querida. – A mãe dele segura meu braço, sorrindo da mesma maneira tola do filho e isso quase me faz gritar de frustração. – Venha por aqui, tem algumas pessoas que quero que conheça.

- Ok... – O sorriso continua congelado em meus rosto e começo a ficar preocupada se algum dia conseguirei voltar a ter uma expressão neutra.

'_Tudo bem...'_ Penso comigo mesma enquanto sou arrastada pelo salão._' Posso agüentar isso... Só preciso beber algo forte para me anestesiar primeiro._'

**oOoOoOo**

Passa da meia noite quanto chego em casa. Finjo não notar o desapontamento de Houjo quando me afasto rapidamente depois de um beijo leve de despedida. Minhas mãos tremem enquanto luto com a fechadura e tento convencê-lo a partir sem esperar que eu entre. A única coisa que parece convencê-lo é a porta sendo batida de maneira nada educada.

Sei que pode parecer exagero, mas houve uma vez em que ele não entendeu o _'Estou morrendo de vontade de cair na_ cama' como um sinal para se mandar e tive que praticamente chutá-lo para fora.

Ok, admito que parte da culpa foi minha. Deveria ter aprendido a não escolher palavras que tivessem duplo sentido.

Suspiro, encostada à porta na sala ainda escura, esperando ouvir o barulho do motor do carro se afastando antes de subir. Estou cansada demais para ter uma surpresa ao entrar no quarto, entende?

Houve uma vez que ele achou muito romântico escalar a árvore, entrar no meu quarto e esperar escondido minha chegada atrás da cortina. Pena que eu não tenha captado a vibração 'romântica' e quase enfartei quando vi a sombra se movendo na janela.

Minha única reação foi gritar, correndo em sua direção e empurrá-lo pela janela aberta. Senti um pouco de remorso quando descobri que o invasor era Houjo com mais uma de suas idéias estúpidas, mas confesso que as duas semanas em que seu tornozelo torcido o manteve afastado foram uma benção.

Não parece incrível que ele não tenha tido nenhum ferimento grave com a queda?

- Kagome?

Pisco quando a luz da sala se acende, e posso ouvir minha mãe rir enquanto se aproxima. Como sempre, ignorando minha irritação. Ela pára a minha frente, sorrindo como se tudo fosse parte de alguma cena humorística.

- Pensei que chegaria mais tarde.

'_Como seu eu pudesse agüentar mais um minuto daqueles parentes sorrindo por qualquer acontecimento banal.'_

- Alguns colegas de Houjo da faculdade insistiram que ele saísse com ele para uma 'festa particular' – Dou de ombros, afastando-me da porta e caminhando na direção da escada. Não quero que ela veja como esse 'convite' me deixou aliviada.

- Entendo... E suas amigas?

- Acredito que Sangô tenha uma idéia parecida. – Estou cansada demais para fingir animação. Provavelmente não foi uma boa idéia tomar tanto vinho quando haveria o brinde com champanhe.

- Está se sentindo bem, querida?

- Acho que bebi um pouco demais. – Dou meia volta para observá-la, a preocupação em sua voz é genuína e isso me faz sentir mal. Consigo juntar forças o suficiente para sorrir.

- Entendo, mas é uma ocasião especial! – Ela volta a sorrir com a vivacidade costumeira. – Descanse bastante e se sentirá melhor, está de férias, certo?

- Sim... – Aperto a maçaneta com força, girando-a lentamente. – Boa noite, mama.

- Boa noite, querida.

**oOoOoOo**

Minhas roupas formam uma trilha até a cama onde me joguei. Posso sentir minha cabeça latejar, e sabia que isso pioraria se tivesse demorado mais alguns minutos guardar o vestido.

Mesmo sem acender a luz do abajur, minhas mãos encontram o pequeno pedaço de papel, velho e amassado. Suspiro, não precisando de luminosidade para saber o que a caligrafia infantil diz:

_**Esta é a lista de Higurashi Kagome. **_

_**Quando crescer, encontrarei meu príncipe encantado e sei que vou reconhecê-lo por essas características:**_

_**- Vou ficar sem fôlego desde nosso primeiro encontro apenas por vê-lo.**_

_**- Ele vai ser belo, do tipo que deixa a gente tonta se passar muito tempo observando.**_

_**- Meus pés deixarão o chão quando ele olhar para mim.**_

_**- Vou sentir meu estomago dar voltas quando estiver em sua presença.**_

Sorrio comigo mesma, apertando o papel contra o peito. Palavras tão tolas, provavelmente inspiradas por algum filme romântico bobo que assisti na época, mas em momentos como este, em que estou sozinha e cansada demais para me recriminar, eu realmente sinto falta dessa tonta e inocente Kagome.

Viro-me na cama para fitar o céu pela janela, desejando que o homem com que estivesse para me casar realmente me fizesse sentir todas essas coisas, mas a verdade é que nunca encontrei essa pessoa especial... A não ser aquele garoto que me olhou como se eu fosse a mais desprezível das criaturas.

Fecho os olhos, cansada demais para continuar acordada, pensando em coisas que nunca acontecerão.

'_Eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-lo... Meu príncipe encantado.'_

**oOoOoO Nove dias para o casamento OoOoOo**

Tenho uma vaga lembrança de alguém ter batido à minha porta. Provavelmente tentando me acordar inutilmente enquanto eu resmungava e me escondia embaixo das cobertas para abafar o som, desejando que o intruso inconveniente fosse embora e me deixasse em paz.

Acordei realmente algum tempo depois, o despertador tocava alto e insistente, como se ignorasse a dor que isso me causava. Eu quase podia sentir a vibração em meu cérebro. Mais um dos efeitos da mistura de bebidas na noite anterior.

Sentei na cama, agarrando o despertador e jogando-o pela janela. Apenas quando o barulho do vidro quebrado atingiu meus ouvidos foi que meu cérebro entendeu que horas os ponteiros marcavam.

Pulei da cama, tropeçando e caindo várias vezes, zonza de sono, e desejando que a ressaca desaparecesse. Tenho uma vaga lembrança de xingar tudo, inclusive as roupas, que se recusavam a ficar certas em meu corpo. Apenas quando desci as escadas notei que isso se devia ao fato de ter abotoado errado a camisa que escolhera.

Entrei na cozinha ainda resmungando e lançando olhares assassinos a cada pessoa que parava mais que alguns segundos na minha frente. Somente minha adorável mãe continuou sorrindo enquanto me estendia uma xícara de café e murmurava alguma piada sobre pessoas que exageravam na comemoração e bebiam demais.

Engoli o liquido de um gole só, queimando a língua e xingando mentalmente minha própria estupidez enquanto ouvia meu irmão caçula rir. Acho que só não tentei estrangulá-lo porque estava ocupada abanando minha própria língua e, claro precisava que ele me desse uma carona até a loja de vestidos onde passaria o resto da manhã provando o estúpido vestido de noiva.

Acho que só por essa cena dá para perceber que não sou uma pessoa agradável pela manhã. Único período em que ninguém estranha me ver praguejando ou lançando olhares agressivos a qualquer um que me dirige a palavra.

Algum tempo depois, quando sai do carro, ignorando mais piadas idiotas de Souta por causa do meu mau humor matutino habitual, ainda maldizia minha própria estupidez por ter escolhido um vestido que mais parecia o próprio bolo de casamento.

Tenho que dizer que nada muda enquanto observo meu reflexo no espelho, ainda estou tentando imaginar o que se passava em minha cabeça para escolher aquela monstruosidade... Tenho uma vaga lembrança de me esconder no provador...

Ah sim... Houjo estava me irritando com alguma bobagem, e para me livrar dele, peguei a primeira coisa branca que vi e corri para o provador. Ele tinha acabado com a minha paciência, segurando minha mão por todo aquele dia interminável, então me neguei a deixá-lo me ver ou experimentar qualquer outro.

Agora que estou mais calma, começo a perceber um estranho padrão. A presença de Houjo sempre me obrigada a fazer as coisas mais estúpidas possíveis.

Eu deveria aprender a não ser tão teimosa, deveria ao menos ter procurado um outro modelo aquele dia... Ou ao menos ter experimentado esse que escolhi, e não apenas me escondido dentro do provador.

'_Agora é tarde demais...'_ Penso comigo mesma, segurando uma parte da saia que parece que vai tomar vida própria a qualquer momento e me engolir.

- Não acha que está perfeito em você?

'_Você só pode estar brincando!'_

A costureira sorri para mim, e tenho realmente pena dela. Imagino que tenha um mínimo de bom gosto, e assim como eu, considera essa monstruosidade horrível. Só está tentando agradar uma cliente... que tem mal gosto.

- Sim, perfeito... – Sorrio, desviando meus olhos do reflexo. É mais fácil mentir sem encarar a realidade. _'Tenho que ser positiva. Talvez o vestido realmente adquira vida própria e me engula antes do casamento... Ou pode engolir Houjo!'_

- Falta pouco agora. – Ela continua sorrindo enquanto me ajuda a tirar o vestido.

- Sim... – Murmuro, desejando que todo mundo não achasse que tem que me lembrar desse detalhe o tempo todo.

- Está nervosa?

- Demais. – Viro-me surpresa quando percebo que disse isso em voz alta, e a encaro como se tivesse acabado de lhe contar algum plano secreto de assassinato.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela continua sorrindo enquanto pendura o vestido em um cabide cuidadosamente. – Toda noiva fica assim.

- Acho que tem razão. – Apresso-me a sorrir. – Tem certeza que haverá tempo suficiente para arrumar o vestido de minha madrinha?

- Ela chega amanhã, certo?

- Sim. – Respondo, desejando que Sangô estivesse aqui, ela conseguiria me distrair com alguma tolice; - Vou trazê-la assim que chegar.

- Não se preocupe, tem muito tempo.

- Eu prefiro... – Paro de falar, piscando quando um dos vestidos parece se mover sozinho.

- Você está bem, querida?

Concordo com um aceno, pegando minha bolsa e correndo para a saída. Admito que pode ser apenas uma peça da minha mente cansada, mas tenho certeza que vi alguns vestidos se movendo na minha direção e pareciam assustadores.

Paro no meio da calçada, lançando um rápido olhar para o delicado relógio de pulso, tentando lembrar qual era o meu próximo compromisso. Tenho certeza que é perto da loja de vestidos porque não deixaria Souta ficar com o carro e me deixar a pé de outra forma.

Meu estomago ronca e isso finalmente faz a luz se acender. _'Confeitaria!'_

Fiquei de escolher o bolo de casamento e por isso preferi não comer nada pela manhã. - Não preciso de peso extra para ajudar com o volume do vestido. – Não é à toa que estou delirando com vestidos fantasmagóricos me perseguindo...

Estou atrasada, e isso está me matando. Por isso resolvo cruzar o parque ao invés de contorná-lo como normalmente faria. Tento correr, mas desisto depois de quase quebrar o estupidamente alto salto do sapato.

'_Por que coloquei essa droga pela manhã?'_

A resposta é quase óbvia demais, e a imagem de conhecidos tênis velhos e confortáveis aparece à minha frente. Sinto meu corpo congelar, e paro fitando os sapatos brancos, forrados de cetim.

Lembro-me perfeitamente agora, a costureira os entregou para mim junto com o vestido-bolo.

'_**Coloque-os apenas para checarmos o comprimento da barra, querida.'**_

- Não acredito! – Escondo o rosto nas mãos, ignorando os olhares que provavelmente estou atraindo. _'Roubei a loja sem querer!'_ – Malditos vestidos tentando me atacar... – Afasto os dedos lentamente, e fito os sapatos, um pouco sujos de terra agora, e quase grito de frustração.

Respiro fundo, tentando me manter calma. Estou atrasada, a confeitaria não vai mudar de lugar em mais alguns minutos. Dou meia volta, xingando a mim mesma quando sinto terra voar com o movimento, provavelmente manchando ainda mais o tecido antes imaculado dos sapatos. Consigo achar o celular dentro da bolsa, e disco o numero da confeitaria.

'_Se eu não tivesse que passar o dia todo correndo de uma lado para o outro...'_

- Olá, meu nome é Higurashi Kagome. – Interrompo a garota que atende antes mesmo que termine de pronunciar o nome da loja. – Eu deveria estar ai para provar alguns bolos para o meu casamento e—

Paro de falar, sentindo como se todo o ar deixasse meus pulmões quando algo atinge meu estomago. O celular voa de minhas mãos enquanto caio para trás, agradecendo a grama fofa por amortecer a queda.

Fecho os olhos com força, lutando para respirar quando sinto o mundo começar a girar. Minhas mãos tocam meu estomago, e só posso agradecer se não tiver quebrado algumas costelas. Ouço vozes, mas parecem distantes demais para que estejam falando comigo.

Sinto o peso de uma mão tocar meu ombro, e observo a figura borrada ajoelhada a meu lado. Tenho quase certeza de que está falando comigo...

- Oi?! Você está bem?

Pisco, tentando me lembrar de palavras certas para responder. As coisas começar a entrar em foco novamente e tenho a estranha sensação de conhecer aquele rapaz que me olha para mim de forma hostil.

Isso me irrita, mais do que a queda. Porque eu posso ser culpada por passar na frente dele, mas não há razão para me tratar mal quando estou no chão, certo?

- O que você acha? – Minha voz soa rouca e estranha, provavelmente porque minha irritação é mais do que consigo controlar, já que fui atingida por... Pisco, fitando a bola que o rapaz segura e não consigo pensar em outra coisa além de usá-la para matá-lo. – É algo super comum e divertido ser derrubada por coisas.

- Bola.

- Ser atingida por uma bola! – Odeio quando me corrigem, principalmente de forma tão tranqüila e acompanhada desse olhar que parece dizer: _'Garota estúpida, nem sabe reconhecer uma bola.'_

- Sempre fala gritando?

'_Grosso idiota!'_ Estreito os olhos, pensando em como ele pode falar desse modo despreocupado quando eu estou caída no chão, quase morrendo por ter o ar expelido dos pulmões por uma bolada.

- Parece bem. – Ele dá de ombros, sem esperar resposta. Ergue-se lentamente, e começa a se afastar.

E, inferno! Isso me irrita. _' Quem ele pensa que á para me nocautear e sair assim sem se desculpar?'_

Não sei exatamente dizer como acontece, mas em um momento estou recuperando a respiração, observando-o se afastar e no seguinte, minha mão alcança o celular e a próxima coisa que vejo é o aparelho atingir sua nuca.

Ouço risadas abafadas enquanto ele pára, e vira-se lentamente em minha direção.

- Desculpe?! – Dou o melhor de meus sorrisos enquanto ele esfrega a nuca e me fuzila com o olhar. – Escapou da minha mão...

Levanto o mais rápido que consigo, tentando não ver a maneira como ele franze a testa, irritado. Só não consigo dizer se esse gesto é pela minha desculpa completamente sem sentido ou por ter sido atingido por uma garota. Prefiro não descobrir, pensando que é melhor fugir antes que ele tente me matar.

- Deixe-me entender... – Ele começa lentamente – O celular... Escapou de sua mão e me atingiu?

- Uh-hum. – Endireito o corpo, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. – Espero que não tenha machucado muito.

- Você acha que sou idiota?

'_Sim!'_ A voz rebelde grita em minha mente, mas consigo ignorá-la. É melhor não irritá-lo ainda mais.

- Claro que não. – Arrumo a alça da bolsa no ombro, e acendo. – Bem, estou atrasada. – Completo, antes de, ignorando a dor nas costelas, correr em direção à loja de vestidos.

Posso ouvi-lo gritar algo que ignoro enquanto continuo correndo, e com isso descubro algo realmente interessante. É realmente simples correr com sapatos de salto quando você corre perigo.

Não consigo entender porque nunca dá certo nos filmes de suspense.

**oOoOoOo**

Não posso me lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que corri tanto, ou não tive vontade de rir ao ver a expressão assustada de alguém...

O rosto da velha costureira seria muito mais interessante de observar se eu não estivesse completamente sem fôlego. Tentei sorrir enquanto me apoiava na porta, respirando sofregamente, minhas costelas ainda estavam doendo, e o rosto suado pelo pequeno esforço.

Ao menos isso a distraiu o suficiente para que não brigasse pelos sapatos arruinados enquanto me estendia um copo d'água e repreendia por ter fugido do assaltante.

Esqueci de contar essa parte?

Assim que entrei na loja, batendo a porta de vidro e chamando a atenção de todos ali dentro, vi o cenho da dona fechar, o que só piorou quando ela percebeu o estado dos sapatos. Entrei em pânico, e só posso culpar a falta de oxigênio por isso, e disse a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha cabeça.

- Uma gangue quis me assaltar no parque!

O silencio, quebrado apenas pelo som da minha respiração, quase me fez sentir mal por mentir tão descaradamente. Minhas pernas cederam, e cai de joelhos. O pequeno tumulto que se seguiu foi o suficiente para que toda culpa desaparecesse.

- Está machucada?

- Levaram alguma coisa?

- Pobrezinha... Peguem um copo de água pra ela.

Tudo o que consegui fazer foi sorrir fracamente, desejando que nada resolvesse me castigar por mais essa pequena mentira. Tomei a água em grandes goles, usando isso como desculpa para não responder ao resto do 'interrogatório'.

- Acho que seria melhor ligar para o noivo vir buscá-la.

- NÃO!

Pisco, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos ao perceber que pulei da cadeira gritando ao ouvir o que diziam. Forço minha mente a pensar em alguma razão para convencê-las sem que saibam da verdade, mas minha imaginação resolveu me abandonar.

- Eu... – Cubro o rosto com as mãos, fingindo chorar. Bem, as lágrimas são reais, mas não pela razão que pensam. – Não quero preocupá-lo por bobagem... – Baixo as mãos, torcendo a barra da camisa, sem encará-las. – Houjo é tão bom para mim, e está trabalhando tanto para pagar tudo... Não quero deixá-lo preocupado...

Uso todas as forças que me restam para conter o suspiro de alivio quando vejo algumas concordarem e me olharem com simpatia.

- Só preciso descansar um pouco... – Respiro fundo, baixando a cabeça e fitando os sapatos com desgosto. – E pode devolver meu tênis?

_**Continua... **_


	2. Parte II

**N.A. - **Obrigada a quem deixou review. Vou tentar responder esse final de semana e postar no live journal ( link no profile), mas vocês podem se sentir apertadas e agradecidas até lá XD

Obrigada às eternas vitimas por me aguentarem enquanto escrevo, reviso, edito... e enlouqueço (a mim mesma e à vocês)! XD

* * *

**O casamento de Kagome**

**Parte II**

_Sabe quando você pensa que as coisas não podem ficar piores? E algum tempo depois descobre que estava enganada? Foi o que aconteceu comigo._

_Quando cheguei em casa, depois de correr o resto da tarde para cumprir todos os compromissos da minha lista percebi que perdi meu celular... Depois de ligar para todas as lojas que tinham ido, finalmente lembrei!_

_Foi uma lembrança vivida, que me fez dar um dos cada vez mais raros sorrisos sinceros: O celular atingindo a nuca do cara que me acertou com a maldita bola._

_Depois de rir sozinha por alguns segundos, e atrair olhares estranhos de Souta, percebi que não poderia simplesmente ligar para meu próprio celular e pedi-lo de volta. Porque entenda, o cara grosso ainda deve estar pensando em maneiras de me matar._

_Tudo bem, posso sempre comprar outro, e ficar sem as ligações incansáveis de Houjo por dois dias._

_Ok, ser atingida por uma bola pode ter sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu essa semana!_

* * *

**oOoO Oito dias para o casamento OoOo**

Esse dia prometia ser ótimo: Sangô chegou pela manhã, e suas visitas sempre melhoram meu humor. Talvez porque ela não me deixa ficar a toa, pensando em bobagens... Ok, pra ser sincera é o meu lado sádico que aprecia ver Miroku apanhar por olhar para cada garota que passa...

Ele simplesmente NÃO aprende!

Depois de pegá-los no aeroporto, resolvi que merecia um descanso de compromissos idiotas. Primeiro voltamos para casa, para que trocassem as roupas da viagem, e depois passamos a manhã inteira visitando algumas lojas, reencontrando pessoas – Sangô mudou para o Norte do país com Miroku, e as outras garotas acham interessante enchê-la de perguntas sobre como é a vida por lá. – até que a hora marcada com a costureira chegasse, e eu me visse obrigada a deixá-la na loja enquanto voltava a correr de um lado para o outro, escolhendo flores e arranjos para a decoração da recepção.

Alguém pode pensar em uma forma mais cansativa de passar uma tarde?

Ei, ao menos não terei que agüentar as ligações de Houjo hoje! – Já que _'perdi'_ meu celular - Talvez espere mais alguns dias para contar isso para ele.

**oOoOoOo**

O sol está baixo no céu quando finalmente chego em casa, imagino que seja por volta das seis da tarde, e meu único desejo é tomar um banho e dormir, mas é claro que isso não passa de um sonho impossível. Sangô e Miroku não são o problema, tenho certeza que conseguiria convencê-los a passar uma noite tranqüila em casa, alegando estar estressada demais para sair. Eu nem precisaria mentir, estou mesmo cansada com todos os pequenos detalhes do casamento que estiveram ocupando todo meu tempo livre nas últimas semanas, e que provavelmente vão continuar a me ocupar até o dia da cerimônia.

Casamento... **_O Grande Evento_**, como Houjo o chama...

Eu gostaria de poder esquecer disso por alguns minutos... Horas... Dias...

Impossível quando seu adorável, e sempre sorridente, noivo não te deixa em paz, ou quando as pessoas fazem questão de te cumprimentar pelo _'grande evento'_.

A porta abre quando ainda estou procurando pelas chaves dentro da bolsa, uma figura pula sobre mim, quase me derrubando no processo, e por um segundo fico tentada a chutá-la longe pensando que Houjo invadiu a casa...

- Ka-go-me! – A inconfundível voz de Sangô soa, doce e meio cantada, em uma imitação perfeita de como eu costumava chamá-la quando éramos crianças. Eu sorrio, agradecendo ao cansaço por ter me impedido de chutar a pessoa que pulou sobre mim.

Se não a conhecesse tão bem poderia jurar que ela está feliz apenas por me ver, e não irritada e com algum plano perverso em mente.

- Tentando me assaltar? – Sorrio, tentando afastá-la gentilmente antes que me sufoque.

Não me entenda mal, Sangô é a pessoa mais gentil que conheço... Quando alguém não a irrita. A única diferença entre nós é que quando eu me irrito, escondo com um sorriso, e Sangô **age**, mostrando a pessoa que nunca mais deve repetir o que causou sua mudança de temperamento... Se ao menos Miroku entendesse isso.

- Houjo ligou, queria saber se você tinha chegado em segurança já que não atende ao celular. – Ela sorri, fazendo uma careta em seguida. – Como você agüenta tantas ligações por dia é um mistério para mim...

'_Para mim também.'_ Penso maldosamente, mas consigo calar a voz em minha cabeça, antes de sorrir de maneira gentil.

- Ele só está preocupado. – Solto-me de seus braços finalmente, começando a entrar.

- Isso não é preocupação! – Sangô bate o pé o no chão, como se o cenho franzido não fosse sinal suficiente de sua irritação. – É loucura! Acho que ele é um maníaco, procure a policia!

Não consigo conter um sorriso divertido. O que é uma grande conquista já que a voz em minha cabeça gargalha com a possibilidade.

- Sabe que ele sempre foi assim, deixe de bobagem, Sangô. – Ignoro a careta que ela faz em resposta. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Ele insistiu que jantássemos todos juntos para comemorar minha volta. – Ela sorri, fechando a porta e aproximando-se de mim. – Pode me agradecer.

- Pelo que? – Jogo a bolsa no sofá, atirando os sapatos longe enquanto completo em pensamento. _'Eu agradeceria se você tivesse convencido Houjo a não jantar conosco hoje.'_

- Por aceitar, é claro. Não vai precisar sorrir daquela maneira estranha o tempo inteiro, eu e Miroku vamos distraí-lo para você.

Pisco, fazendo uma anotação mental de **_'não sorrir de modo estranho'_** novamente... Embora não saiba exatamente o que ela quis dizer com isso.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando. – Sento no sofá, pensando que tenho ao menos meia hora de descanso antes de começar a me arrumar._ 'Não sorrio de modo estranho... Alguém teria notado e comentado... Ou ao menos se aproximado de mim e perguntado se estou sentindo alguma dor ou enfartando se...'_

- Kagome!

Pulo no sofá, fitando-a em choque. Acho que não posso me perder em pensamentos com Sangô por perto.

- Desculpe, estava distraída.

- Notei. – Sangô suspira, jogando-se no sofá. – O que aconteceu com seu celular?

- Eu... Perdi... – Desvio os olhos, desconfortável demais com a mentira.

- Tentou ligar e ver se alguém encontrou?

- Não... – Com o canto dos olhos vejo ela se mover, e quase a derrubo do sofá quando vejo sua mão pegar o telefone. – O que está fazendo?

- Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta... – Sigo a direção dos olhos dela e percebo que quase a derrubei, e agora estou tentando arrancar o aparelho de suas mãos. – O que está acontecendo? Você perdeu mesmo o celular?

- Sim, sim... – Relutantemente solto-a, voltando a recostar-me no sofá com um sorriso amarelo. – Eu já tentei ligar, mas ninguém atende... Não quero que a bateria acabe, entende?

- Hum... – Forço-me a continuar sorrindo, com a expressão neutra enquanto ela analisa a situação. Quase suspiro de alivio quando ela estende o telefone para mim. – Acho que você tem razão.

Meu sorriso aumenta enquanto coloco o telefone longe do alcance dela.

- Onde vamos jantar? – Relaxo no sofá enquanto ela começa a falar de novo sobre como Houjo é uma maluco perigoso, e como eu deveria me livrar dele porque será tarde demais depois que nos casarmos.

Continuo sorrindo e acenando, mal prestando atenção em suas palavras. Tudo o que consigo pensar é que não é seguro ficar sem celular porque o cara que ficou com ele pode atender.

'_Droga, e eu pensei que podia me livrar de Houjo por um tempo.'_

**oOoOoOo**

Estou quase feliz ao entrar no restaurante. Sangô está discutindo com Miroku, como fez por todo o caminho, e não tenho que me preocupar com Houjo porque Sangô o fez acreditar que era mais fácil nos encontrar lá.

A vida é bela... Mesmo que seja por uns míseros momentos.

Ainda estou sorrindo como uma perfeita idiota, pensando como a noite promete ser tranqüila, enquanto caminho para a mesa que o dono apontou quando disse meu nome. A voz de Sangô é abafada pelo burburinho das pessoas ali dentro, e acredito que se ela não acertar Miroku com outra bofetada ninguém irá nos notar.

Tenho que forçar o sorriso a continuar em meu rosto quando Houjo nos avista e acena. – Como se fosse invisível de outro modo, e corresse o risco de passarmos por ele. – Aceno discretamente de volta, mas algo chama minha atenção, tem outra pessoa sentada à mesa.

Continuo caminhando, estreitando os olhos para o homem sentado de costas. Os longos cabelos prateados parecendo estranhamente familiares... Será que ele trouxe algum daqueles velhos chatos que chama de tio junto?

Finalmente paro, tentando não olhar diretamente para a pessoa que continua sentada enquanto Houjo me abraça. Percebo o silêncio de Sangô, ela deve estar analisando o tal cara também.

- Houjo, quem é—

- Não acredito que esqueceu de mim, Kagome.

A voz é familiar demais, e com certa dificuldade – Porque Houjo ainda está me segurando. – Viro-me para seu dono.

- Você! – Minha voz soa alta demais, conseguindo o que nem Sangô e sua discussão com Miroku foi capaz, chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas.

- Deveria ter me contado que vai se casar em poucos dias.

Minha voz desaparece, enquanto minha mente trabalha ferozmente em busca de uma explicação para o que está acontecendo. _'O cara grosso do parque é amigo de Houjo? Um daqueles barulhentos que o arrastaram para a 'festa particular' aquela noite?'_

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Não consigo conter a irritação em minha voz, e ignoro o olhar surpreso de Houjo.

- Esqueceu nosso encontro ontem, querida Kagome? – Ele sorri, e parece que eu sou a única a notar um certo brilho maldoso nos olhos dourados. – Sei que faz muitos anos que não conversamos, e que só trocamos cumprimentos rápidos ontem, mas...

- Eu não—

- InuYasha!

'_Droga!'_ Viro-me na direção de Miroku, quase assustada quando ele sorri para o até agora desconhecido. _'Por quê? Por quê? Por que alguém tem que conhecer esse cretino?'_

- Miroku, pensei que estivesse morando no Norte agora.

Minhas pernas amolecem enquanto os dois começam a conversar, e tenho que me segurar na mesa para não cair. _'Isso era tudo que me faltava.'_

- Não sabia que conhecia Kagome.

Pisco ao ouvir meu nome, e ergo a cabeça, pronta para protestar.

- Nós—

- Perdemos contato depois da formatura.

'_Eu quero chorar, gritar! Bater em alguém com toda minha força!'_

- Como vai, Sangô? – Ele continua - Ainda não matou Miroku pelo visto.

Sangô sorri, e eu tenho vontade de me esconder embaixo da mesa. _'Como assim todo mundo o conhece?'_

- Viemos para o casamento de Kagome. – Sangô está respondendo a alguma pergunta que perdi enquanto estava ocupada com meu inferno pessoal.

- Sou o ultimo a saber? – InuYasha pergunta, virando-se em minha direção com uma expressão magoada.

- Eu não—

Paro de falar quando ele me abraça, e estou pensando seriamente em lhe acertar uma joelhada quando o ouço sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Fique calada e não conto que você costuma atacar pessoas no parque.

- Quê? – Ele já se afastou quando a pergunta deixa meus lábios. Balanço a cabeça enquanto ele puxa a cadeira para que eu me sente, deixando Houjo completamente sem ação. – Como me encontrou?

- Esqueceu o celular comigo. – Ele sorri e agora eu desejo mesmo morrer. – Atendi e falei com seu noivo hoje à tarde.

'_Eu devia ter desconfiado que algo do tipo aconteceria...'_

- Por quê? – _'Por que está fazendo isso comigo?'_

- Porque ele é realmente insistente, deve ter ligado umas vinte vezes antes que—

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

- Ah sim. – Ele sorri novamente, e posso ver o brilho perigoso em seus olhos. – Digamos que você é inesquecível, e não posso deixar passar a oportunidade de retribuir o que fez por mim.

'_Oh... Merda!_' Fecho os olhos, baixando a cabeça_. 'Isso era tudo o que eu NÃO precisava.'_

Tento me esconder atrás do menu assim que o garçom o estende. Quero pensar que isso não passa de um pesadelo ou, ao menos, que se eu ignorá-lo por tempo o suficiente vai desaparecer.

- Você vai ao casamento?

'_É claro que NÃO!'_

- Sim. – InuYasha sorri, piscando discretamente para mim, parecendo muita satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Como é?

- Conversamos durante um tempo, e sabendo que são tão amigos desde o colégio, não pude deixar de convidá-lo. – Houjo responde e eu me viro em sua direção assustada por finalmente ouvir sua voz. – Não entendo porque nunca nos apresentou, Kagome.

'_Droga! Droga! Droga!'_

Minha noite perfeita acabou de se transformar no inferno.

- O que vão beber?

- Uísque. Puro.

Posso sentir os olhares surpresos em minha direção, mas os ignoro. Se tenho que suportar isso preciso de alguma bebida.

Quando o garçom se afasta, afundo na cadeira, ignorando a pergunta muda de Sangô se Houjo me transformou em uma alcoólatra. Na verdade, estou me forçando a ignorar toda e qualquer conversa à mesa, só assim para suportar a montanha de novas informações.

- O quê? – Pergunto com agressividade quando sinto alguém tocar meu braço.

- Achei que gostaria do seu celular de volta. – InuYasha tira o aparelho do bolso e o estende para mim, e juro preciso de muita força de vontade para apanhá-lo graciosamente, sorrir e guardá-lo na bolsa ao invés de fazer o que realmente desejo... Acertar sua testa com a droga do aparelho!

**oOoOoOo**

Não consegui me conter, e assim que cheguei em casa, me despedi de Sangô e Miroku rapidamente e corri para meu quarto. - Não saberia o que responder se ela começasse um interrogatório sobre minha relação com InuYasha. - Tranquei a porta e me atirei na cama, estou cansada demais para me importar com explicações.

- Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? – Minha voz não passa de um grunhido, mas mesmo assim afundo o rosto no travesseiro, murmurando todos os palavrões que aprendi com Souta.

Eu sei que parece um castigo merecido, mas por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de fingir me conhecer apenas para se vingar?

'_Droga, foi só um celular... Nem deve ter doido muito. Eu até entenderia se o tivesse acertado com uma pedra ou algo do tipo, mas foi só um celular!'_

Viro na cama, estendendo a mão para a gaveta do criado-mudo e retiro aquele pedaço de papel velho e amarelado. Aperto-o contra o peito, tentando me acalmar.

'_Está tudo bem, Kagome. Você consegue.'_ Respiro fundo, fechando os olhos. _'Se conseguiu não matar Houjo até hoje é claro que...'_

'_Espere, Houjo!'_ O que foi mesmo que ele estava dizendo sobre um encontro amanhã à tarde?

Sento na cama, tentando lembrar o que as pessoas falavam na saída do restaurante. O que é meio complicado, uma vez que eu tinha bebido um pouco demais, e estava ocupada lançando olhares hostis a InuYasha.

'_InuYasha! É isso!'_

Eles marcaram um jogo de basquete, e Sangô achou que seria uma boa oportunidade para reunirmos o pessoal.

'_Aaaah! Eu quero morrer!'_

**_oOoO Sete dias para o casamento OoOo_**

Lembro de acordar com a pior enxaqueca da minha vida. Preciso realmente parar de exagerar na bebida quando fico nervosa ou vou acabar me tornando um alcoólatra. Eu sinceramente não me incomodo com os olhares espantados em minha direção enquanto estou bebendo, mas os efeitos da ressaca no dia seguinte simplesmente não valem a pena.

Devo ter mesmo ultrapassado os limites dessa vez, uma vez que parece que alguém está martelando minha cabeça... Tento acabar com a fonte de qualquer luz ou som, resmungando e cobrindo a cabeça.

Respiro aliviada por dois segundos e então o som de batidas recomeçam, mais fortes, seguidos da voz de Sangô trovejando do lado de fora do quarto... Finalmente percebo que minha querida amiga está tentando me acordar... E quase me matando no processo.

Levanto da cama lentamente, me arrastando até a porta, e forçando um sorriso para Sangô. Minha cabeça está continua latejando, e tenho que me agarrar na porta para não cair enquanto ela começa um discurso, ignorando minha condição, e perguntando, sem esperar sem resposta, se costumo beber desse modo todas as noites.

Pela primeira vez, agradeço a aparição inoportuna de Miroku no quarto, e posso até mesmo suportar os gritos de Sangô enquanto o expulsa. Ao menos enquanto está ocupada com sua briga matinal não tem tempo de me bombardear com perguntas que não posso responder.

Depois de um banho demorado, coloco a primeira roupa confortável que encontro no guarda-roupa. Tenho a certeza de que o dia vai ser desagradável o bastante sem que eu precise de mais alguma coisa para me incomodar.

Lanço olhares irritados para Souta, que parece me ignorar completamente, enquanto reviro a sala em busca dos óculos escuros. Minha enxaqueca não vai melhorar com o sol forte que vejo entrando pela janela.

Infelizmente – para ele – a piada sobre meus exageros noturnos acaba com o que resta de meu bom humor, e ignorando a reação de Sangô, saio correndo atrás do pestinha, tentada a enforcá-lo na árvore do pátio.

Enquanto corro pelo pátio, tropeçando e quase caindo algumas vezes, penso comigo mesmo se isso não ajudaria a aniquilar meu karma ruim. Vovô sempre diz que a Goshinboku é capaz de purificar todos os pecados do mundo, então por que não aproveitar as vantagens de se morar em um templo para assassinar seu irmão inconveniente?

Percebem que estou inconscientemente tentando adiar a tortura que será o encontro com Houjo, e seu mais novo amigo, o desagradável do InuYasha, que por sinal parece conhecer todo mundo.

'_Deuses, o que fiz para merecer tanto castigo? Casar com Houjo não é o suficiente?'_

Souta consegue escapar apenas porque Sangô me alcança, e começa a me puxar para o carro, dizendo que vamos nos atrasar se não sairmos em cinco minutos.

'_Por que ela não percebe que estou tentando fugir do compromisso?'_

Miroku diz que vai dirigir, e claro que não vou discutir por isso. Tudo o que eu queria era passar o dia escondida dentro do quarto escuro, desejando me sentir melhor ainda neste século.

Sangô parece finalmente perceber que não estou me sentindo bem, e me deixa em paz. Sem perguntas sem resposta, comentários reprovadores ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

Com isso finalmente acredito que os Deuses me perdoaram pelo que quer que seja a coisa horrível que fiz e merece tamanho castigo.

Posso sentir meu estomago revirar quando o carro pára e, sem outra alternativa, sou obrigada a descer e segui-los na direção da quadra.

Agradeço ao inventor dos óculos escuros, porque mal estou agüentando caminhar no sol com eles sem desmaiar no meio do caminho. Nem preciso dizer que meu humor está mais horrível do que de costume, e se for forçada a agir como a _'perfeita Kagome'_ não terei forças, na verdade acho que é mais seguro me manter afastada de Houjo ou vou acertar a cara dele.

Ignoro InuYasha, e isso é fácil já que Miroku começou uma conversa animada com ele assim que chegamos. Houjo parece bem compreensivo, e quase sinto pena dele quando consegue uma cadeira no lugar mais escuro para que eu assista a partida confortavelmente.

São em momentos como esse que sinto remorso por ser tão má com Houjo. Eu sei que é só em pensamento, ele provavelmente nunca descobrirá, mas mesmo assim... Eu realmente desejos coisas horríveis quando ele me irrita... E isso quer dizer: Quase vinte e quatro horas por dias.

Suspiro, acenando para Houjo com um sorriso quase sincero nos lábios. Recosto-me na cadeira, fechando os olhos, e tentando dormir por alguns minutos. Sei que vou me sentir melhor se tiver algum tempo para descansar.

Algum tempo depois, sinto alguém me cutucar de maneira nada gentil. Ergo as mãos para esfregar os olhos, e não consigo conter um palavrão quando acerto a lente dos óculos escuros. Por que a gente nunca lembra de detalhes como esse quando dorme?

- Tome isso.

Meu cérebro ainda está adormecido, minha visão nublada, eu pego o copo que é colocado na minha mão e levo aos lábios sem discutir. Provavelmente vou me arrepender disso pelo resto dos meus dias ao sentir o gosto indescritível do liquido que toca minha língua.

- O que diabo? – Pulo na cadeira, derrubando o copo, e lutando para tentar me equilibrar, enquanto tento me esquecer do sabor daquilo que acabei de provar.

Reconheço o riso de InuYasha, - Como não reconhecer depois de ouvi-lo repetidas vezes na noite anterior? -, e estou pensando seriamente em matá-lo quando ele agarra meu braço, puxando-o de maneira nada gentil e estabilizando a cadeira.

Sinto meu estomago revirar, mas não sei precisar a razão. Pode ser efeito da ressaca, ou reação aquela bebida de gosto duvidoso que acabei de provar sem querer... Ou talvez, apenas talvez, tenha algo a ver com quase cair da cadeira e ser resgatada pelo cretino que está tornando minha vida um inferno pior do que normalmente é.

Por alguns poucos segundos não sei o que dizer, até penso em agradecer, mas são apenas poucos segundos... Logo vejo o riso convencido no rosto dele, e tudo que posso pensar é que deveria ter segurado melhor o copo daquela coisa que ele me deu apenas para poder jogar na cabeça dele.

- O que foi? – Cruzo os braços na frente do peito, estreitando os olhos. – Torturar não basta? Vai me envenenar agora?

- Você dá muita importância a si mesma. – Vejo-o dar de ombros, e isso faz minha irritação aumentar. – Quem disse que me importo o suficiente para envenená-la?

- Tem algum espelho escondido por aqui? – Ele vira na minha direção. – Porque tenho certeza que isso faz mais sentido se você estiver dizendo para si mesmo.

- Talvez tenha razão.

'_Inferno!'_ Sangô pára ao meu lado perguntando se estou me sentindo bem antes que eu possa pensar em uma reposta para InuYasha. O idiota do meu lado, me irritando foi o bastante para que esquecesse que estamos em público... Ainda bem que não cedi à tentação de esbofeteá-lo.

- Claro que sim, por que não estaria?

- Você quase caiu da cadeira...

Sinto meu rosto aquecer, e mais uma vez estou desejando desaparecer.

- A culpa foi minha. – InuYasha começa lentamente, e eu o observo disfarçadamente. – Deveria ter avisado que aquele remédio era um pouco azedo.

'_Só azedo?Azedo nem começa a descrever o gosto daquilo!'_

- Um pouco? – Sangô pergunta, fitando-o desconfiada. – Você não deu a ela aquele remédio caseiro de sua mãe, deu?

Ele sorri do modo mais falso que já vi alguém fazer, e dá de ombros quando Sangô franze o cenho.

- Funciona.

'_Funciona?'_ Fecho as mãos, apertando a cadeira com força para não pular no pescoço do idiota.

- Miroku passou mal quando tomou aquilo.

- Mas melhorou depois.

Sinto meu queixo cair com o tom despreocupado da resposta. _'Ele estava mesmo tentando me matar!'_

- InuYasha...

- Não está se sentindo melhor, doce Kagome?

Abro e fecho a boca algumas vezes, parecendo um peixe. Estou querendo dizer que estou me sentindo pior, mas é mentira. O que quer que tivesse naquela porcaria horrível que ele me fez engolir realmente funcionou.

- Estou. – Respondo a contra-gosto. – E não me chame de _'doce Kagome'_.

- Prefere que eu chame de _'azeda'_?

- Ah, cala a boca!

É tarde demais quando percebo que disse aquilo em voz alta, minhas mãos voam para cobrir meus lábios, enquanto InuYasha sorri, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – Sangô pergunta, pousando uma mão em meu ombro.

- Pode me arrumar um pouco de água? – Murmuro, baixando as mãos lentamente - Preciso '_apagar_' esse gosto horrível da boca.

- Claro que sim. – Sangô sorri antes de virar para InuYasha. – Deixe-a em paz!

Espero ela se afastar antes de tirar os óculos escuros, e virar na direção dele. Observo-o em silencio por algum tempo. InuYasha parece muito concentrado no jogo, completamente esquecido da minha presença, as longas mechas prateadas estão presas em um rabo de cavalo que desce por suas costas, contrastando com a camiseta vinho.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Ele vira o rosto lentamente em minha direção, fitando-me por alguns milésimos de segundos antes de sorrir, e droga, se fosse em outra época, se eu não soubesse que ele está tentando me torturar por alguma razão obscura, provavelmente me apaixonaria por ele naquele momento.

- Acho que podemos dizer que você me deve.

- Quê??

- Sabe... me atingir com o celular e sair correndo enquanto todas as pessoas próximas riam...

'_Você só pode estar brincando.'_ Giro os olhos enquanto ele continua falando _'Machismo idiota.'_

- Sabe quantas piadas tive que agüentar de meu irmão? E quantas ainda ouvirei em cada encontro de família?

'_Bem feito!'_ Sorrio satisfeita com essa idéia. Então ele acha que está sofrendo? E sofrerá mais no futuro? _'Ótimo!'_

- Não podia agir como uma pessoa normal e me forçar a pedir desculpas? – Forço-me a perguntar de maneira cordial ao invés de repetir o que a voz em minha cabeça diz. Ignorando o quanto minha frase parece estranha. – Eu faria isso, na frente do seu irmão, e você poderia esquecer que algum dia nos encontramos.

- Pensei em fazer isso... – Ele sorri, aproximando-se de mim, e segurando meus braços quando tento me afastar e quase caio da cadeira novamente. – Mas o que posso fazer? Você é inesquecível.

Pisco, surpresa demais para responder. Até mesmo a voz maldosa e sempre irritada na minha cabeça está muda.

- Eu...

- Olá, Sangô.

InuYasha continua segurando meus braços, e tenho que agradecer por isso ou teria caído no chão. Viro a cabeça lentamente, e percebo que não só Sangô voltou trazendo a água que pedi como Miroku e Houjo estão parados a seu lado, e por suas expressões tenho certeza que ouviram o que InuYasha disse.

- Você fez de propósito. – Murmuro, tentando pensar no que dizer aos outros enquanto o idiota continua me segurando com um riso convencido nos lábios.

- Talvez... - Ele continua sorrindo, soltando-me lentamente, e aos olhos dos outros deve parecer relutante, mas sei que tudo faz parte da grande peça que ele quer me pregar.

- Conseguiu minha água, Sangô? – Consigo sorrir inocentemente, e isso faz com os outros despertem. – Obrigada.

Quase arranco o copo de suas mãos, escondendo-me atrás dele enquanto Houjo nos observa fixamente. Eu queria muito saber o que dizer, alguma mentira, qualquer uma, mesmo uma estúpida, para explicar o que aconteceu, mas sou incapaz.

Não sei dizer se minha consciência finalmente começou a funcionar, e serei incapaz de mentir novamente, ou é apenas o choque por ter sido pega em... flagrante?

- Vamos continuar o jogo ou fazer uma pausa para almoçar? – InuYasha quebra o silencio, perguntando com a mesma voz calma de sempre, parecendo que nada fora do comum aconteceu, e por alguns minutos eu o observo, invejando sua capacidade de recuperação rápida.

'_Ele sabia o que estava fazendo... Não precisou lidar com a surpresa.'_

Miroku sorri, dizendo que quer uma revanche, pois InuYasha não pode ganhar e parar de jogar. Houjo finalmente sorri, esquecendo-se de mim por alguns segundos. Eles se afastam e Sangô senta na cadeira que InuYasha estava ocupando, fitando-me tão intensamente que é incomodo. Tenho que usar toda a minha força de vontade para gritar o que ela quer.

- Kagome... – Ela começa lentamente, colocando a mão em meu ombro e apertando até que eu me vire em sua direção.

E droga, isso dói, quase esqueci como ela tem força nas mãos, deve ser toda a prática por bater em Miroku.

- O que? – Coloco a mão sobre a dela, tentando me soltar - Droga, Sangô, ta me machucando!

- O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- InuYasha e você.

Sinto meu rosto ruborizar novamente, e desvio os olhos para o campo onde os três estão jogando novamente.

- Não sei. – E estou sendo sincera, como poucas vezes fui no ultimo ano. – Eu realmente não sei.


	3. Parte III

**N.A. - _Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando do fic. :D_**

**_Obrigada pessoas gentis que me deixam review. Juro que ainda vou responder todas. x.x_**

**_Minhas eternas vítimas e revisoras, devo muito a vocês... Algum dia eu pago! XD_**

* * *

******  
**

**O casamento de Kagome**

**Parte III**

_O resto do dia anterior passou como se eu estivesse observando as cenas de fora do meu corpo._

_Houjo me abraçou assim que deram a partida por encerrada, não disse nada fora do comum e por alguns momentos cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de que tudo fosse parte de um sonho... Incluindo aquela pequena provocação de InuYasha._

_Sinceramente, não consigo me lembrar exatamente o que fizemos pelo resto do dia, mas evitei cada chance de fica sozinha com InuYasha, permitindo que Houjo me abraçasse e puxasse para todos os lugares, sem me importar._

_O sorriso idiota continuou em meus lábios, acompanhado de uma expressão similar. Espero que não tenham falado de nada trágico porque seria realmente constrangedor ter que explicar a razão de ter continuado sorrindo enquanto contavam o final arrasador da avó de alguém ou algo do tipo..._

_Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, Sangô esperou que Miroku subisse e segurou meu braço. Pensei que voltaria a me interrogar sobre InuYasha, mas ela simplesmente me fitou em silêncio, como se pudesse ler minha alma, antes de me empurrar escada acima, dizendo que haveria tempo para discutirmos depois._

_Existem momentos que tenho a impressão de que ela me entende melhor do que eu mesma._

_Entrei no quarto e me joguei na cama, sem me preocupar em trocar de roupa. Dessa vez, não podia culpar o cansaço ou o excesso de bebida já que nada alcoólico tocara meus lábios. Meu estomago não suportaria se eu tentasse._

_Fiquei apenas deitada, fitando o teto escuro, tentando imaginar o que exatamente tinha acontecido na minha vida nos últimos dias. Ao contrário das outras vezes, aquela voz maldosa que sempre respondia em minha mente ficou calada. Só posso pensar que não possui a resposta, ou está se divertindo silênciosamente, enquanto observa minha tortura pessoal e solitária._

_Droga, eu daria tudo para voltar a ser como antes, mentindo e sorrindo. Irritada e estressada demais para me preocupar se estou certa em continuar dessa forma._

_Quando finalmente adormeci, não tive a paz que esperava. Meus sonhos foram povoados pela figura de um rapaz de cabelos prateados e irritantes olhos dourados. Ele me perseguia, e eu fugia, ignorando a pergunta irritante que ele continuava a fazer:_

'_Você quer continuar a jogar?'_

* * *

**oOoOoOo Seis dias para o casamento oOoOoOo**

Acordei mais cansada do que quando fui deitar na noite anterior, Sangô estava novamente martelando a porta do meu quarto. Uma conversa sobre estarmos atrasadas para algum compromisso.

'_Por que continuo marcando coisas pela manhã?'_

Sentei na cama, gritando que já desceria, e suspirei, desfrutando do silêncio por alguns segundos antes de levantar.

Peguei uma muda de roupa e fui na direção do banheiro. Ainda mergulhada em pensamentos incoerentes, comecei a me despir, sem checar se estava realmente sozinha. Grande erro!

Devo dizer que os próximos quinze minutos foram o suficiente para me despertar pelo resto do dia.

A porta do box se abriu, chamando minha atenção para Miroku, que me observou mudo de choque e, obviamente, aproveitou a situação. Gritei, atirando tudo o que encontrei à mão contra ele enquanto saia do banheiro correndo, usando apenas a camisa do pijama semi aberto. Tropecei em Sangô, que franziu o cenho ao ver Miroku sair do banheiro enrolado na toalha, tentando se explicar... Inutilmente.

Enquanto os dois começavam uma nova briga, corri para a segurança de meu próprio quarto, ouvindo apenas o som dos tapas e gemidos de dor, permeados com gritos. Bati a porta, encostando-me na superfície de madeira e escorregando para o chão.

'_Inferno!'_ Baixei a cabeça, sentindo meu rosto quente.

Aquela voz irritante e zombeteira gargalhava de minha própria estupidez, e acho que estaria rindo também se não estivesse tão envergonhada. Miroku era realmente inocente, e estava apanhando por minha causa.

'_Esse vai ser um péssimo dia.'_

Suspirei, afastando-me da porta quando alguns minutos depois a voz de Sangô soou, se desculpando pelo que o namorado tinha feito. Tive que me esforçar para não rir da situação, embora soubesse que não poderia encarar Miroku pelo resto do dia.

- Você quer tomar banho? – Sangô perguntou, entendendo meu silêncio com vergonha. – É seguro agora...

Concordei com um aceno, e corri para o banheiro novamente. Pude ouvi-la dizer que já estávamos atrasadas, mas ainda não conseguia lembrar qual era o compromisso que tinha para aquela manhã.

Souta ainda estava assustado com minha reação do dia anterior, e me deixou em paz enquanto tomávamos café. Uma manhã sem as piadas idiotas de meu irmão parecia um desejo realizado, e eu o aproveitei, sem esquecer que provavelmente era um sinal de que coisas horríveis aconteceriam.

Que posso dizer?

Normalmente não sou uma pessoa pessimista, mas devido ao que aconteceu nos últimos dias, cheguei à conclusão de que é mais fácil pensar no pior... Ao menos assim não posso me decepcionar.

'_Deuses, estou me transformando em uma daquelas velhas mal humoradas que tanto detestava quando era adolescente...' _Sorrio para Sangô, seguindo-a para fora da cozinha _'Espero que um trovão me atinja antes que vá morar sozinha e arrume trinta gatos para ocupar meu tempo.'_

Pego a bolsa e as chaves do carro, e como ainda não consegui me lembrar onde ou o que temos que fazer, resolvo ignorar meu orgulho:

- Aonde temos que ir?

- Última prova do vestido. – Ela sorri docemente, o que me provoca arrepios.

- Espero que ele não me assombre hoje. – Murmuro, entrando no carro.

- O que disse?

- Nada. – Sorrio sem graça. _'Que inferno!'_

- Quem assombra você? – Sangô insiste, fechando a porta do carro.

Sei que ela está rindo, e estou tentando com todas as forças ignorá-la.

- Ninguém. – Saio com o carro, fixando toda minha atenção no trânsito. Abro a janela do carro quando sou obrigada a parar no farol, e tento pensar em coisas alegres para me livrar da sensação horrível de ser observada por minha melhor amiga. _'Praia... Sol... Esmurrar Houjo... Droga, isso não!'_

- Kagome... – Ela começa, apagando meu pensamento feliz.

Eu gostaria de continuar a ignorá-la, mas as palavras escapam sem que eu perceba.

- O vestido! O maldito vestido me assombra! – O silêncio dentro do carro parece palpável, e conto até cinco antes de virar em sua direção, procurando palavras para convencê-la que não estou louca.

- Como é?

- Eu...

- O vestido te assombra?

Aperto o volante, percebendo o tom zombeteiro apesar de ela tentar manter a expressão séria.

- Sim... Bem, não no real sentido da palavra...

- Ele só é feio demais?

-... – Fecho os olhos, desejando poder desaparecer. Sinto meu rosto tão quente como se estivesse com febre.

Pulo dentro do carro ao ouvir alguém buzinar. Coloco meu melhor sorriso no rosto, inutilmente, e faço um sinal para o motorista pelo retrovisor, voltando a colocar o carro em movimento.

- Por que escolheu esse vestido?

- Pareceu bom na época. – Minha voz está tremula, e não sei exatamente qual a razão. É possível que esteja tão nervosa com tudo que tem acontecido, que não estou conseguindo mais controlar meus nervos. _'Isso é péssimo, vou acabar agredindo alguém.'_

- Certo... – O sarcasmo contido na simples palavra é tão grande que por um momento tenho medo de Sangô se tornar minha primeira vitima. – Agora diga a verdade.

-... – Finjo estar muito concentrada em estacionar para conseguir responder, demorando mais do que o de costume nessa simples tarefa, desejando que isso seja o suficiente para que ela me deixe em paz.

- Estou esperando.

Desligo o carro lentamente, pego minha bolsa no banco de trás, procuro pequenas coisas para fazer com a intenção de distraí-la.

- Kagome!

'_Droga!'_ Suspiro. _'Essa é uma das qualidades de Sangô que adoro e odeio ao mesmo tempo. Obstinação... Não, teimosia descreve melhor.'_

- Houjo estava me enchendo, eu só queria me livrar dele por um tempo.

- Como assim 'enchendo'?

- Vamos nos atrasar. – Abro a porta do carro, saindo rapidamente antes que ela possa me impedir.

Estou tentada a correr até o interior da loja... Ela não ousaria me interrogar desse modo na frente da vendedora, certo?

- Kagome, pare.

'_Ahn... Não?'_ Quando percebo estou mesmo correndo com Sangô me perseguindo pela rua, gritando meu nome como se eu tivesse acabado de assaltá-la ou algo do tipo.

'_Se ela não desistir, definitivamente será minha primeira vitima!' _

Um gemido escapa de meus lábios quando trombo com alguma coisa. – Quer dizer, eu acho que é _alguma coisa_ e não _alguém_. Estava correndo com os olhos fechados, sem olhar para onde ia, e ninguém pode ser tão duro assim. – Ouço Sangô pronunciar meu nome, preocupada, enquanto sinto meu corpo ricochetear com o impacto.

Eu sei que estou sendo dramática com as palavras, mas tente fechar os olhos, correr a toda velocidade e atingir alguma coisa para ver se você não vai sentir como se estivesse ricocheteando também.

- Kagome... Você está bem?

A voz de Sangô soa as minhas costas, e começo a pensar porque estou demorando tanto para atingir o chão. - Quer dizer, é assim que as coisas acontecem, certo? Você bate em algo, o corpo volta e cai para trás. Lei da física! - _'Por que não estou caindo?'_ penso _'E por que diabo minha camisa parece apertar tanto meu peito?'_

Finalmente abro meus olhos e posso sentir meu coração falhando. Reconheço o rosto de InuYasha, parado a poucos centímetros do meu, e finalmente percebo que não é minha camisa que está pressionando minhas costelas e sim seus braços.

'_O que diabo há de errado comigo para não perceber detalhes como esse instantaneamente?'_

- O que diabo... – Respiro fundo, ou tento – Posso perguntar o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Impedindo que você caia. – Ele sorri, fazendo com que eu tenha vontade de socar sua cabeça. – Vai saber o que vai jogar na minha cabeça dessa vez.

- Kagome...

- Estou bem, Sangô. – Respondo apressadamente, completando em pensamento. _'Ou estarei quando esse idiota me colocar no chão novamente.' _Estreito os olhos, movo os pés, e chuto a canela de InuYasha – Por quê? Por que, em nome de todos os deuses, você me tirou do chão?

- Já respondi isso. Por acaso bateu a cabeça e não percebi?

- Me coloca no chão, idiota!

InuYasha finalmente me solta, e tenho que agarrar seus braços para não cair. _'Ele não disse que não queria que eu caísse novamente?'_

- Você disse para soltar... – Ele fala lentamente, com aquele maldito sorriso cínico no rosto.

- O que está fazendo? Espere, não quero saber! – Deslizo as mãos pela camisa, tentando arrumar minhas roupas e conseguir alguma dignidade de volta. – Fique longe de mim. Por que está me seguindo?

- Devo responder?

- Não!

Minha cabeça está começando a latejar... Posso quase sentir a enxaqueca que está por vir. '_Droga, e eu nem bebi a noite passada!'_

- Bom dia, InuYasha. – Sangô fala alegremente, e eu me viro para ela com raiva.

- Não fale com ele!

- Por quê?

'_Porque não quero!_' Suspiro. _'Droga, essa não parece uma boa razão nem para a voz psicótica da minha mente.'_

- Não viu que ele me atacou?

- Doce Kagome... – InuYasha começa, usando aquela maldita palavra que tem o efeito quase instantâneo de me irritar. – Não está fazendo sentido. – Ele coloca o braço sobre meus ombros e sorri. – Você estava correndo, como uma maluca, fugindo da adorável Sangô, e trombou em mim.

Sangô está me olhando como se eu fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. Quase posso ouvir seus pensamentos, procurando por um bom esconderijo da **_Bomba Kagome_**. Só posso imaginar que a veia pulsando em minha testa tenha se tornado visível.

- InuYasha... Acho que essa não é uma boa idéia...

- Você deveria me agradecer. – Ele a ignora. – Impedi que caísse, batesse a cabeça na guia e morresse.

'_Mas que diabo?!'_

- Essa é uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – Finalmente consigo me obrigar a dizer as palavras de modo que não pareçam choque ou ameaça. – Como pode falar que vou morrer?

- Não disse que vai, embora isso seja um fato. Todo mundo morre, só não se sabe quando exatamente e—

Ele pára de falar, não porque Sangô o interrompeu. – A coitada está chocada demais com a conversa para ter alguma reação. – Mas porque eu finalmente não agüentei mais ouvir tanta idiotice o acertei uma cotovelada em seu estomago.

- Fique longe de mim! – Não sei dizer se gritei ou não. As palavras apenas deixaram minha boca, enquanto ele me fitava, segurando as costelas, sem parar de sorrir. Sangô continuou em silêncio, mesmo quando agarrei seu braço e a puxei para dentro da loja.

Tenho certeza de que ninguém mais vai me incomodar hoje. Sangô está com medo porque viu sua sempre calma amiga explodir, atacando um 'velho amigo'. – Deve estar com medo de ser a próxima. – E o resto das pessoas... Bem, não vou conseguir me acalmar o suficiente para sorrir como uma tola, na verdade, acho que vou demorar um tempo até mesmo para desfazer a ruga em minha testa.

'_Inferno! Eu realmente odeio InuYasha!'_

**oOoOoOo Cinco dias para o casamento oOoOoOo**

Finalmente trouxe o vestido para casa. Posso jurar que cada vez que a luz da lua se infiltrava pela cortina, e tocava o tecido branco, ele parecia fazer um movimento assustador na minha direção.

A última vez foi mais grave, juro que as duas mangas do vestido levantaram, fazendo um movimento estranho, como se tentassem me agarrar. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu desistisse de fingir ser corajosa, deixasse o quarto o mais silênciosamente possível, e andasse no escuro até a sala.

Desci os degraus agarrada ao corrimão, rezando para não tropeçar nos degraus. - Seria muito estúpido cair enquanto fujo do maldito vestido. - Afundei no sofá, enrolada a manta que trouxe do quarto, pensando o que poderia haver de errado comigo... Ou com o vestido.

Do modo que vejo, existem duas possibilidades:

**1° possibilidade:** Finalmente enlouqueci, com toda a pressão do casamento, e o maldito InuYasha tentando piorar cada vez mais a situação.

**2° possibilidade:** Alguém enfeitiçou o vestido, e ele realmente está querendo me matar!

'_InuYasha! Foi ele!'_ Paro por um segundo, pensando que tem algo errado_. 'Não pode ser ele, nem tínhamos nos encontrado pela primeira vez quando vi o vestido se mover... Ah, droga! Aquela loja é assombrada! Os vestidos devem matar todas as noivas que os usam e...'_

- Ok, é oficial. Perdi completamente o juízo.

- Kagome? – Pulo no sofá, reconhecendo a figura de minha mãe, parada no meio da escada. – Está falando sozinha, querida?

'_Merda!'_

**oOoOoOo**

Sabe, tenho um ótimo palpite para o dia de hoje.

Tenho a casa inteira só para mim, tudo porque durante a madrugada, enquanto fugia do 'vestido assombrado', fui para a sala e fiquei sentada no escuro, pensando em como poderia me livrar dele sem parecer uma completa maluca.

Ok, a verdade é que eu estava pensando no que exatamente poderia ter amaldiçoado o vestido e... Ah, esqueça.

Pensei que fosse azar quando Mama me encontrou falando em voz alta que tinha enlouquecido completamente, - Certamente não queria terminar meus dias internada em um hospício. – mas tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir para mim como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo, dizendo que eu só precisava de uma folga.

Antes que eu percebesse, tinha sido arrastada para o andar de cima, Mama expulsou Miroku do quarto que ele e Sangô estão usando, e me empurrou lá para dentro. Não lembro do resto da conversa, estava ocupada demais pensando onde me esconder por ela fazer essa pequena cena.

Só posso imaginar que os dois últimos dias estão sendo péssimos para Miroku.

Fui acordada por Mama e Sangô, trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã, e dizendo que eu poderia descansar durante todo o dia enquanto elas cuidavam de meus compromissos.

Vovô e Souta estão limpando o templo. Fico realmente satisfeita com isso. Meu querido irmão odeia ter que ajudar nosso avô – Algo a ver com as história tenebrosas que o velho adora contar. -, e sei que isso os manterá longe da casa o dia todo.

Estou me sentindo realmente bem hoje. Não preciso correr como uma desesperada de um lado para o outro da cidade, forçar o sorriso a continuar em meu rosto a cada pessoa que fala do casamento, e correr o risco de encontrar o maníaco que resolveu destruir o que resta de minha sanidade... InuYasha.

Esperei que todos deixassem a casa antes de sair do quarto. Lavei a louça do café antes de tomar um longo banho de banheira, vesti a roupa mais confortável que possuo e me joguei no sofá, assistindo todos os programas que pude encontrar.

'_Enfim, paz.'_

Admitir minha 'loucura' para os outros teve um efeito tão bom que estou considerando começar a fazer isso pelo menos uma vez por mês...

**oOoOoOo**

Acordo assustada com o som da porta da frente batendo. Sento no sofá, esfregando os olhos, enquanto lembro como as pessoas estão sendo bondosas comigo hoje, e o intruso é provavelmente Souta, tentando fugir de vovô.

Sorrio comigo mesma, lançando um olhar para o relógio de parede. _'Quatro horas.'_ Acho que exagerei no meu dia de folga, mas ter um dia sem precisar me preocupar com cada pequeno detalhe foi ótimo. Sinto até que posso encarar uma noite com Houjo livre de bebidas.

Levanto do sofá e vou para a cozinha. A casa continua silênciosa, - Sinal que Mama, Sangô e Miroku ainda não voltaram - se você não levar em conta as vozes no pátio. Souta e vovô estão discutindo por alguma razão estúpida que prefiro ignorar.

- Espere um pouco. – Paro no meio da cozinha, ouvindo passos no andar de cima. – Vovô e Souta estão lá fora, os outros três não voltaram, então... – Arregalo os olhos quando a pessoa tropeça em alguma coisa e o som de vidro quebrando ecoa na casa.

'_Eu sabia que estava sendo perfeito demais._' Penso comigo mesma, enquanto apanho a maior panela que consigo encontrar e corro na direção da escada. _'Um dia de descanso e um ladrão invadindo a casa.'_

Ao mesmo tempo em que subo os degraus o mais silênciosamente possível, pergunto a mim mesma a razão porquê estou fazendo isso sozinha ao invés de chamar Souta e Vovô para cuidarem do ladrão. _'Acho que meu cérebro ainda não acordou.'_ Suspiro, parando no topo da escada para saber de qual quarto vem o barulho. _'E como recompensa vou ser morta por um ladrão que não tem nem a dignidade de esperar escurecer para invadir a casa dos outros.'_

Suspiro, girando os olhos ao perceber que o tal ladrão está dentro do meu quarto. Todo mundo invade meu quarto... Houjo, - tentando ser romântico. - Sangô, - tentando me acordar - Miroku, - por razões óbvias... - e agora um ladrão...

'_Definitivamente tem algo errado comigo.' _

Respiro fundo, erguendo a panela, e coloco a mão sobre a maçaneta.

'_Por favor, deuses, não me deixem morrer... Eu sei que querem me torturar mais um pouco.'_

Abro a porta o mais rápido possível, esperançosa de que consiga acertá-la no ladrão. – O que não acontece. – Na verdade o quarto parece vazio. A janela está aberta, e a leve brisa entrando por ela balança as cortinas e o vestido amaldiçoado.

Suspiro, de alivio dessa vez, e começo a virar para sair do quarto.

- Kaaagooomeee.

Sinto meu corpo literalmente congelar e dou meia volta para tentar encontrar o engraçadinho que está tentando me pregar uma peça.

Ninguém.

Apenas o vestido se movendo em minha direção e...

A panela escapa de minhas mãos, atinge o chão com um som abafado. Tenho a impressão que meus olhos vão saltar de meu rosto enquanto o vestido continua se aproximando.

- Kaaagooomeee...

Abro a boca, mas minha voz sumiu. Quero fugir dali correndo, no entanto, não consigo forçar minhas pernas a obedecerem o comando do meu cérebro. _'Droga, eu sabia que a loja era a culpada. Deve ter sido construída em cima de algum cemitério indígena ou algo do tipo... Não, espera, isso é a história de um filme de terror americano.'_

Meu único consolo é que se o vestido realmente me matar, terei certeza de que não enlouqueci... _'Droga, preferia quando tinha certeza de ter perdido o juízo.'_

Minhas mãos apertam o batente da porta com força, e, mesmo assim, sinto minhas pernas cederem. Fecho os olhos, desejando que isso não passe de um sonho.

Caio de joelhos e, em uma ultima tentativa de acordar, belisco meu próprio braço.

- Droga, doeu.

O vestido pára a minha frente, e apesar de meu medo irracional me deixar alheia a tudo, reconheço o som abafado vindo de trás do vestido. Fecho os olhos novamente, voltando a respirar, enquanto sinto meu sangue esquentar com a raiva.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunto entre dentes, corada em uma mistura de vergonha em raiva enquanto o riso abafado se transforma em gargalhadas.

- Não acreditei... Quando sua mãe me contou... Sobre o vestido fantasma. – Ele fala pausadamente, a frase interrompida pelo riso.

Ergo a cabeça quando o vestido cai no chão, e finalmente posso ver InuYasha, com as mãos sobre o estomago enquanto ri quase histericamente.

Gostaria de conseguir levantar, e acertá-lo com a panela que está a minha frente. Na verdade, eu gostaria de bater na cabeça dele até que parasse de rir de mim, ou me perseguir, ou me provoca... Eu gostaria de bater nele até que todas as sensações que provocou em mim nesses cinco dias desaparecesse.

Eu gostaria, mas não posso. Minhas pernas estão moles, minhas mãos trêmulas, ainda não consegui voltar a respirar normalmente ou acalmar as batidas frenéticas de meu coração.

O riso dele pára, quase instantaneamente, quando escondo o rosto nas mãos e começo a chorar. Alivio, vergonha, stress, medo, raiva, frustração... Não sei se existe apenas uma razão ou é uma combinação de tudo, mas o fato é que não consigo parar de chorar.

- Kagome... – A voz dele soa realmente preocupada, enquanto os braços fortes me abraçam. – Está tudo bem, acalme-se.

Balanço a cabeça, tentando empurrá-lo para longe de mim. Parece uma atitude infantil, mas quero que ele me veja chorar. Ninguém nunca me viu chorar... Principalmente por uma razão tão estúpida.

- Desculpe. – A voz dele soa rouca pelo riso, mas sincera. Não está tentando me provocar como sempre.

Se fosse em outro momento eu teria fica feliz em ouvir essa simples palavra. Sorriria daquela forma habitual, balançaria a cabeça dizendo que não era necessário, e o deixaria sozinho... Mas não posso fazer nada disso agora, sequer tenho forças para afastá-lo.

- Pare de chorar, garota idiota.

As palavras grosseiras fazem meu choro aumentar, e acabo escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Não estou realmente triste pela forma que InuYasha me trata, é só que... _'Sou mesmo uma idiota.'_

- Sabe... – Ele começa, me abraçando mais forte. – Se eu soubesse que reagiria desse modo ao saber que não era seu vestido tentando matá-la, teria esperado que desmaiasse antes de...

Ele pára de falar porque comecei a gargalhar. Nada como alguém para ridicularizar seus medos para que eles desapareçam.

Enxugo as lágrimas na manga da blusa, antes de apoiar as mãos em seu peito e me afastar... InuYasha não tenta me impedir dessa vez, e isso provoca uma sensação estranha em meu peito que recuso a nomear ou reconhecer como verdadeira.

- Não basta me perseguir pela rua? – Baixo a cabeça, sem conseguir encará-lo. – Resolveu invadir minha casa apenas para me assustar?

- Não. – Posso sentir pelo tom de sua voz que está sorrindo. – Sua mãe pediu para que eu trouxesse parte das compras para casa.

- O que houve com o meu carro?

- Só está cheio. – InuYasha levanta e ergo a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Você é mesmo paranóica.

- E você psicótico! – Suspiro, apoiando as mãos no chão para levantar. – Quem mais pensaria em assustar uma pobre moça indefesa?

- Você está longe de ser indefesa, Kagome. Mentirosa e paranóica, sim, mas não indefesa. – Ele ri, como se minha vida não passasse de uma piada, passando por mim. – Talvez não tivesse surtos com vestidos amaldiçoados te perseguindo se parasse de mentir ao menos para si mesma.

- Saia da minha casa! – Pego vestido do chão, desejando que InuYasha me obedeça. A ausência do som dos passos se afastando faz com que eu me lembre que nada é tão fácil com ele. – Estava tudo perfeitamente bem antes que você aparecesse.

- Bem? Qual parte da sua vida você pode realmente classificar como 'estava bem'?

-...

- Qual parte da sua vida é verdadeira?

-... - Aperto o vestido contra o peito, sem saber o que responder.

Eu poderia citar várias coisas, as mesmas que digo constantemente a mim mesma, Sangô ou Mama quando me fazem perguntas parecidas... Mas o problema é que sei que não importa o que diga, se for uma mentira, InuYasha saberá.

- Eu... – Paro, as palavras desaparecendo. É triste pensar que existe alguém que não consigo enganar.

- Você não passa de uma mentirosa. Covarde demais para admitir que é infeliz.

Pisco em choque e giro para encará-lo. Não consigo responder, e a voz em minha mente não está sendo de grande ajuda no momento... Concordando com cada palavra que ele disse.

- De acordo com sua forma de pensar, sou o culpado por todas as coisas erradas que acontecem com você. – Os olhos dourados estão fixos nos meus, frios e irritados ao mesmo tempo. – As duas únicas vezes que a vi agir sem pensar na sua imagem de 'Doce Kagome' foram quando jogou seu celular em mim, e quando estava com medo de um estúpido pedaço de pano.

- Vestido de noiva. – Não consigo conter as palavras, talvez seja aquela voz psicótica em minha mente, tentando se vingar de quando ele me atingiu com a bola e disse algo parecido.

InuYasha me encara em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de dar um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos.

- Vestido de noiva_ estúpido_. – Ele corrige.

- Quando vai me deixar em paz? – Sei que é uma tentativa inútil de expulsá-lo, mas preciso tentar. É tudo que resta, tirá-lo da minha presença e assim talvez conseguir pensar direito.

- Ótima pergunta. – Ele toca meu rosto, e por mais que eu deseje, não consigo me afastar. – Ficarei por perto até que você fale a verdade... Ou se case. – Vejo-o piscar antes de baixar a mão. – Aquilo que acontecer primeiro.

- Você realmente vai ao casamento? – Minha voz não passa de um sussurro. Quase fico surpresa quando ele responde.

- Vou, sou tão bom mentiroso quanto você... Doce Kagome.

Não consigo me mover, apenas caio sentada na cama enquanto ele deixa o quarto. Fecho os olhos, ainda apertando o vestido contra o peito.

'_Não pode ser apenas vingança...'_ A estúpida voz soa forte agora, como se estivesse me desafiando a negar.

- Eu sei... – Murmuro para mim mesma. Nunca me senti tão cansada ou derrotada antes. – Mas por quê? Por que está fazendo isso comigo, InuYasha?


	4. Parte IV

**N.A. – _Obrigada pessoas que lêem e deixam review. Fico muito feliz por saber que estão gostando._**

_**Desculpem pela demora, mas tive uns probleminhas com o pc... sorte que não perdi o capítulo...**_

_**Thanks Lally por revisar. :D**_

_**Só falta um capítulo para terminar.**_

* * *

**O casamento de Kagome**

**Parte IV**

_Não sei o que acontece comigo. Não sei como voltar ao normal, digo... Voltar ao meu normal._

_Quando tudo isso começou, o maior de meus problemas era me casar sem matar o noivo antes ou durante a cerimônia... Agora... Não sei se conseguirei casar._

_Matando Houjo ou não._

'_**Você não passa de uma mentirosa. Covarde demais para admitir que é infeliz.'**_

_Essas palavras se repetem na minha mente, a maldita voz psicótica as repete, rindo, escarnecendo de meus medos, e, no momento, a pessoa que mais desejo esmurrar sou eu mesma._

_Passei o resto do dia de ontem trancada no quarto. Mama quase enfartou ao chegar e me encontrar abraçada ao vestido. Segundo ela, e repetirei suas palavras, nunca será capaz de tirar os amassados do tecido. Sabe, isso é uma grande bobagem. Sei muito bem que ela não vai nem tentar fazer. Provavelmente convencerá uma pobre alma a fazer o serviço por ela._

_Ok, isso não importa. Estou apenas evitando o assunto novamente._

_Mama entrou, arrancou o vestido de minhas mãos, começou um discurso sobre o trabalho que daria passar o vestido, e... parou. – Sim, parou. – Imagino que tenha notado que eu não estava prestando atenção em suas palavras, e se aproximou sorrateiramente da cama._

_Quase enfartei quando ela chacoalhou a mão na frente do meu rosto, e pulei para trás, fitando-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a encontrava. Imaginei, que como tantas outras vezes, isso a faria começar alguma piada que só teria graça para ela, mas para minha surpresa, Mama sentou ao meu lado, e me analisou em silêncio por tanto tempo que eu quase pulei pela janela._

_Sei que parece exagerado, no entanto, a pior coisa do mundo é alguém procurar respostas que você não sabe quais são. Na verdade, eu nem sabia qual era a pergunta._

_Enfim, quando eu estava convencida que seria mais uma vitima da loja amaldiçoada que faz vestidos fantasmas... Ela falou._

'_**Tem certeza que quer se casar com Houjo, Kagome?'**_

_Eu poderia ter mentido, mais uma vez, repetindo como sempre as mesmas palavras, acompanhadas do costumeiro sorriso. _

_Eu queria mentir. Apenas mais uma vez. Mostrar a mim mesma que tenho coragem para continuar mentindo e ser infeliz para sempre, mas as palavras de InuYasha ainda estavam ressoando na minha cabeça, me impedindo de fazer a única coisa que me considero boa: Mentir._

_Apenas baixei a cabeça, tentando sorrir, e ela me abraçou._

_Pela primeira vez nos meus vinte e dois anos eu achei que não seria tão ruim chorar na frente de alguém. Admitir que estava enganada e gritar em desespero que precisava de ajuda._

_Não fiz nada disso. _

_No final, sou mesmo covarde demais para admitir o quanto sou infeliz._

**oOoOoOo Quatro dias para o casamento oOoOoOo**

Sangô parece ter desaparecido com Miroku e eu não tenho certeza se isso é bom ou não. Por um lado, não tenho que enfrentar todas as perguntas sem resposta que ela provavelmente me faria, mas por outro, sem minha melhor amiga para me distrair não existe nada para fazer além de pensar em tudo que há de errado comigo.

O lado bom de tudo isso é que Mama levou o vestido fantasma para a loja novamente, - Eu disse que ela acabaria encontrando alguma pobre alma para fazer o trabalho em seu lugar. – e ele só vão devolvê-lo, devidamente passado, um dia antes do casamento.

Acha que eu me importo?

Estou livre da maldição por dois dias!

**oOoOoOo**

Sem mais o que fazer, além de torturar a mim mesma em pensamento, acabei sentada embaixo da arvore sagrada. – Sim, a mesma arvore em que pensei matar meu amado irmão poucos dias atrás. – Fingindo ler um livro, e desencorajando qualquer pessoa a se aproximar.

Com um pouco de sorte, esse dia sozinha com meus pensamentos fará com que eu volte ao normal. Talvez eu devesse ligar para Houjo e convidá-lo para fazer alguma coisa, tenho certeza que não demoraria muito tempo até voltar a ter vontade de socá-lo enquanto sorrio...

- Bom dia, doce Kagome.

-... – Fecho os olhos ao ouvir a voz conhecida. _'Não é real. Não pode ser real.'_

- O vestido malvado matou você? Está possuída pelo espírito maligno que estava nele? – A voz zombeteira continua a fazer perguntas estúpidas, e estou apertando a capa do livro com tanta força que não vou me surpreender se parti-lo em dois. – Não me diga que virou um fantasma e—

- Cale a boca!

- Oh, ela fala! – Ele ri, desviando do livro que joguei em sua direção. – E se move! – Suspira, dando de ombros – Não está morta, afinal.

- Odeio você! – Eu não queria, mas estou bufando, as mãos fechas em punho enquanto penso se conseguirei bater naquele rosto petulante o suficiente para deixá-lo desacordado. – Você é a pessoa mais desagradável, cruel, cretina,

- Posso sentar? Sinto que a lista de minhas qualidades não chegou a metade e—

- Não! – Levanto em um pulo e tento ignorar a maneira como ele continua rindo enquanto me observa. – O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não pode me deixar em paz? Acha que não tenho problemas o suficiente sem sua presença desagradável me assombrando?

- Acha que seu vestido me possuiu ou algo do gênero?

Estou chocada demais com a cena que aparece em minha mente. _'Que coisa estúpida, é claro que um vestido não pode possuir ninguém... No máximo tenta te matar, ou enlouquecer, ou... assombra.'_

- Estúpido.

- Acabou?

- Talvez... – Respiro fundo antes de sentar novamente, encostada a árvore. – Por que voltou?

- Sua mãe me convidou para almoçar.

- Mentiu para ela também?

- Não, Doce Kagome, diferente de você, ela se lembra de mim.

Pisco, viro em sua direção e quase dou mau jeito no pescoço com o movimento brusco. Pela primeira vez analiso seu rosto com cuidado, deixando de lado a raiva que sempre sinto quando ele está perto de mim, mentindo e me provocando até...

- Como minha mãe conhece você?

- Não é importante.

InuYasha pega o livro e joga a meu lado, antes de sentar no chão. Ele parece tranqüilo, quase como se minha observação insistente não o incomodasse. _'Criatura irritante.'_ Penso comigo mesma e tento imaginar uma forma de derrubá-lo de seu pedestal de: 'Sou melhor que você.'

- Você pinta o cabelo, certo?

Fecho os olhos, socando a voz da minha mente que me obrigou a dizer isso. _'Qual o problema com você? Entre todas as coisas que poderia dizer para irritá-lo...'_

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Abro os olhos, sorrindo docemente.

- Ora, é uma dúvida sincera. – Baixo a cabeça, alisando o tecido da calça jeans. – Não é comum ter cabelos dessa cor sendo tão jovem.

- Você é completamente estúpida ou o que?

Continuo a sorrir enquanto ergo a cabeça para fitá-lo. InuYasha está me olhando como se eu o tivesse ofendido. _'Obrigada, deuses! Finalmente algo que o deixou nervoso.'_

- Não me diga que é um velho bem conservado.

-...

- Vamos, conte tudo para a... Doce Kagome. – Sorrio maldosamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro em um falso sinal de amizade. – Prometo não espalhar por ai que você...

- Quer calar a boca?

- Responda minha pergunta.

- Você é maluca. – Ele finalmente dá um pequeno sorriso, balançando a cabeça. – Não pinto o cabelo.

'_Sem graça'_ penso, girando os olhos.

- Mais alguma 'dúvida sincera', Doce Kagome?

'_Eu realmente ODEIO esse apelido.'_

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Pergunto finalmente, da maneira mais desinteressada possível. – Se pensou em me assustar novamente com aquele maldito vestido, devo avisar que...

- Ele está na loja.

- Como... – Respiro fundo antes de continuar. – Como você sabe disso?

- Sua mãe me contou.

'_Vou matá-la! Não importa que tenha me dado a vida, vou matá-la por ser tão linguaruda!'_

- Por que está falando tanto com minha mãe?

- Como acha que vou descobrir seus segredos para torturá-la depois?

- Vá embora. – Abro o livro em qualquer pagina e finjo ler, desejando que ele desapareça.

- Esse livro é bom?

- Ótimo! – Afundo o rosto no livro, fingindo grande interesse. Até tento ler algumas frases, mas parece ser alguma linguagem alienígena e...

- Deve ser realmente bom para que você leia de ponta cabeça.

Não imagino quantos tons de vermelho passaram por meu rosto, enquanto girava o livro para a posição correta. _'Qual deus está me punindo? Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso comigo?'_

- Sobre o que é?

- Vá embora, InuYasha.

- Não almocei ainda.

-... – Baixo o livro, e viro a cabeça lentamente em sua direção. – Quando ela convidou você?

- Ontem.

- E você fez jejum para comer mais hoje?

-...

- Porque não consigo pensar em outra explicação para que continue aqui, me irritando, perguntando sobre o livro que ficou claro que não estou lendo...

- Vai chegar a algum lugar com essa conversa?

- E quando eu o expulso, você simplesmente diz: 'Não almocei ainda.'!

- Estou com fome.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!'_ A voz na minha mente está gritando. Ele é irritante o suficiente para tirar nós duas do sério.

- Vai jogar o livro em mim novamente?

- Vou enfiá-lo...

- Kagome! InuYasha! – Mama chama com um sorriso. – O almoço está pronto.

InuYasha levanta, e sei sem olhar para seu rosto, que está rindo enquanto levanta e estende a mão para me ajudar. Não posso imaginar o que pode ser tão engraçado em me provocar até que eu perca qualquer noção de decoro e comece a falar palavrões o suficiente para espantar Souta.

- O que vai fazer depois do almoço, Doce Kagome?

- Dormir. – Abraço o livro, caminho o mais rápido possível na direção da casa, com esperança que, uma vez lá dentro, ele encontre outras pessoas para torturar e me deixe em paz.

- Que maneira ridícula de passar seus últimos dias de liberdade.

- Ficar livre de você é o suficiente! – Entro, sem segurar a porta, desejando que ele não seja rápido o suficiente e acabe sendo atingido por ela.

- Espero que estejam com fome.

Mama sorri enquanto indica o lugar de InuYasha, e estremeço com o brilho estranho que vejo em seus olhos.

Razão?

Os vinte e dois anos que passei com ela me ensinaram que isso só acontece quando ela tem algum plano em mente... E nunca. Nunca. Nunca mesmo é bom para mim.

Balanço a cabeça, empurro Souta, e sento em seu lugar para me manter afastada de InuYasha.

'_Onde está o vestido amaldiçoado quando se precisa dele?Eu daria qualquer coisa para voltar a ser assombrada por ele...'_

**oOoOoOo**

Comi o mais rápido que consegui, e aproveitando que InuYasha estava ocupado com os outros três, sai correndo da sala de jantar e me escondi no quarto.

Alguém pode pensar que ele já entrou ali uma vez sem permissão, e não havia nada para impedi-lo de repetir isso, entretanto... Vovô está em casa, encarando InuYasha de forma desconfiada, de uma maneira que nunca usou em Houjo, e tenho certeza que não vai deixá-lo fazer nada.

Tranco a porta e sento na cama de forma que possa vigiar a entrada. – Eu sei que pode parecer meio paranóico, mas não ando exatamente em uma maré de sorte, entende? – Aperto a colcha, quase sem piscar quando passos ecoam no corredor, e, por alguns minutos penso que Vovô baixou a guarda e vou ser atacada...

Os passos se afastam, vozes soam no corredor e minha mente ainda trabalha em possibilidades de ser morta.

'_InuYasha pode fingir interesse em algumas das 'relíquias' que Vovô tanto gosta de exibir, isso com certeza vai distraí-lo... Souta vai ser arrastado pelo Vovê para buscar algumas das peças mais preciosas de sua coleção, isso só deixa Mama para vigiá-lo...'_ Deslizo as mãos pelos cabelos e afasto as mechas do rosto. _'Mama é fácil de ser enganada, aposto que se InuYasha continuar a encher seu copo com sake ela nem vai notar quando...'_

O som de algo atingindo a janela chama minha atenção, apagando qualquer idéia absurda que eu tivesse em mente. Espero alguns segundos antes que outra pedrinha atinja o vidro. Estreito os olhos, pensando que Houjo pode estar no meio de outra crise 'romântica', levanto da cama e me aproximo da janela.

Pisco quando outra pedrinha atinge o vidro, encosto na superfície fria, procurando por quem pode ser o infeliz tentando me assustar. Não vejo ninguém no pátio, e suspiro, pensando que talvez esteja imaginando coisas.

'_O vestido voltou!'_ Congelo quando a voz psicótica em minha mente faz a piada. _'Você disse que preferia quando ele estava te assombrando e...'_

- Cala a boca!

Fecho os olhos ao perceber que gritei as palavras, desejando que não tivesse ninguém no segundo andar que pudesse me ouvir._ 'Perdi completamente o juízo! Houjo, o vestido amaldiçoado e InuYasha conseguiram me deixar completamente louca.'_

Balanço a cabeça, tentando me convencer que não existe nada perigoso para me preocupar e, apenas por segurança, fecho a cortina. _'O sol está forte demais. Não estou fechando a cortina para não ver o vestido flutuando lá fora...'_

Minha vida costumava ser perfeita... Mesmo que Houjo me tirasse do sério a cada encontro, e o simples pensamento de que em poucos dias estaríamos nos casando me deixasse completamente paranóica, eu estava bem... Continuava conseguindo mentir e sorrir para todos a minha volta, mantendo a imagem de perfeita Kagome...

'_**Você não passa de uma mentirosa covarde.'**_

A voz de InuYasha parece soar dentro do quarto, e mesmo sabendo que é apenas minha imaginação pregando uma peça, viro a cabeça, procurando-o em cada recanto do cômodo.

Suspiro. '_Pare com isso, Kagome.'_

Sento novamente na cama e minha mão procura pelo puxador da gaveta do criado-mudo. Meus olhos pousam no velho pedaço de papel dobrado ali dentro, e essa simples visão faz com que todo o meu corpo relaxe, e um sorriso apareça em meu rosto.

- Bobagens românticas de uma outra Kagome...

Suspiro, lendo rapidamente as palavras. 'Aposto como InuYasha nem notaria essa Kagome se a encontrasse...' Dobro o papel com cuidado, apertando-o contra o peito. 'Eu não teria tantos problemas se fosse essa Kagome.'

Deixo-me cair nos travesseiros, as palavras da lista infantil ainda ecoando a minha volta. Fecho os olhos, e imagens de cada encontro com InuYasha aparecem a minha frente...

**- Vou ficar sem fôlego desde nosso primeiro encontro...**

_Posso ver a mim mesma correndo no parque, atrasada e tentando voltar para a loja amaldiçoada em busca de meu tênis. A bola de basquete atingindo meu estomago e nocauteando..._

**- Ele vai ser belo, do tipo que deixa a gente tonta se passar muito tempo observando.**

_O jantar no restaurante com Houjo, a maneira como InuYasha me fitava... e como a grande quantidade de bebida que ingeri me deixou completamente zonza a ponto de não encontrar sequer a porta quando estávamos de saída._

**- Vou sentir meu estomago dar voltas quando estiver em sua presença.**

_A droga do dia seguinte, com a pior ressaca da minha vida. Minha cabeça explodindo, o estomago revirando... e aquela droga de remédio caseiro que InuYasha me obrigou a tomar..._

**- Meus pés deixarão o chão quando ele olhar para mim.**

_Nosso ultimo encontro em frente a loja de vestidos quando o idiota me ergueu do chão quando o acertei fugindo de Sangô..._

Sento na cama tão rápido que escorrego e acabo caindo sentada no chão acarpetado. Balanço a cabeça, antes de desdobrar o papel, e ler a lista novamente.

- Não...

Releio a lista uma. Duas. Três. Quatro vezes... E cada cena continua a se repetir como um filme em minha mente.

- Não pode ser...

Fecho os olhos, amassando o pedaço de papel na esperança de que as cenas sumam da minha memória. Lágrimas deslizam por meu rosto, e começo a rir ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é tão injusto... – Deixo o papel cair no chão, e escondo o rosto nas mãos. – Por que estão fazendo isso comigo?

_**Esta é a lista de Higurashi Kagome. **_

**_Quando crescer, encontrarei meu príncipe encantado..._**

'_Deuses podem ser mesmo cruéis às vezes...'_

**oOoOoO Três dias para o casamento OoOoOo**

Acordei cedo, ou melhor, fui acordada. Sangô e Miroku finalmente retornaram, e acordei com minha adorável melhor amiga invadindo meu quarto e perguntando, aos gritos, se eu não tinha notado a ausência dos dois no dia anterior.

Pelo que entendi, enquanto observava em silêncio o sermão, foi que os dois estavam em uma loja de roupas, e enquanto Sangô experimentava um vestido Miroku paquerou uma das vendedoras... Ela o pegou em flagrante quando saiu do provador – Devo dizer que ele é realmente estúpido para fazer tal coisa tão perto de onde sua namorada está -, e ela o perseguiu por toda loja e para FORA dela.

Parece que ficaram presos até que Mama explicasse a situação para a dona da loja. - Pelo menos agora sei por que minha adorável mãe estava sorrindo ontem... - Sangô não estava tentando roubar o vestido... Apenas queria espancar o namorado pervertido

Eu gostaria de ter retrucado, dizendo que tenho meus próprios problemas para me ocuparem, e por isso não me preocupo com o que os outros estão fazendo, mas não consegui. Sorri, ainda zonza de sono, e pedi desculpas.

Sangô deixou o quarto, parecendo um tufão, e não voltou a falar comigo. Começo a me perguntar se voltará a falar comigo pelo menos no dia do casamento.

**oOoOoOo**

Minha vida perfeita parece desmoronar diante dos meus olhos, não importa o que eu faça, coisas ruins continuam a acontecer a minha volta.

Só porque preciso achar algo bom, antes que perca totalmente o juízo. Peguei meu caderno de anotações e me escondi no pequeno galpão no fundo do terreno. Ninguém costuma aparecer por lá porque... Bem, tem um poço seco antigo, e uma história de que é mal assombrado...

Tá legal, eu inventei essa história de que era mal assombrado, ok? Precisa de um lugar para me esconder, e mesmo que isso tenha me rendido sermões do Vovô, valeu a pena. Ninguém vem aqui.

Abri a velha porta com cuidado, entrei e voltei a fechá-la, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não chamar a atenção de ninguém que estivesse por perto. Tenho em mente que se colocar as coisas no papel, conseguirei encontrar algo bom na minha vida atual, e não precisarei virar uma psicopata.

Não que eu tenha planos de comprar uma arma e matar todo mundo na igreja se a lista der errado...

Desde que bolei esse perfeito plano, já se passaram algumas horas. Ouvi Mama chamar meu nome várias vezes para almoçar, mas a ignorei. Não pretendo agüentar o olhar reprovador de Sangô, ou correr o risco de ter um convidado especial para a refeição.

Suspiro, tentando ignorar o ronco do meu estômago e releio as frases inúteis que formulei até agora. Algumas pareciam boas a principio, mas quando reli não consegui me conter e fiz alguns comentários bem... maldosos. Para não dizer idiotas...

**- Daqui a dois dias terei o casamento dos meus sonhos.**

_Isso, ignore o fato de que vai estar usando um vestido horrível, que talvez seja maior que o bolo, e aparentemente é amaldiçoado e quer te matar._

**- A maior parte das garotas tem inveja por causa do noivo perfeito.**

_Provavelmente porque Houjo só é pegajoso com sua adorável noiva._

**- Depois do casamento vou poder sair da dieta.**

_E provavelmente vai engordar uns dez quilos com chocolate para compensar a frustração._

**- Minha melhor amiga viajou metade do país apenas para estar presente a cerimônia.**

_E no momento você não sabe se ela voltará a falar com você._

**- Mama não poderá me torturar.**

_E você não vai sentir falta disso?_

**- Vovô não vai mais arranjar comemorações idiotas para presentes estranhos.**

_Alguns eram divertidos, não eram?_

**- Souta não vai mais te alugar pelo mau humor matinal**

_E você não terá mais desculpas para torturá-lo._

**- InuYasha vai me deixarem paz quando a vir o casamento.**

_Você acabou de descobrir que está apaixonada por ele... Vê-lo desaparecer para sempre será realmente bom?_

Fecho os olhos, deixando a caneta cair no chão empoeirado. Nada parece dar certo, a lista que deveria me deixar feliz só me deixou mais deprimida...

- O que há de errado comigo? – Murmuro para mim mesma, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Falando sozinha?

A irritante voz conhecida me faz entreabrir os dedos e fitar a figura de InuYasha.

- Ótimo, agora estou delirando... – Suspiro. – Vá embora. – Balanço uma mão, tentando fazer InuYasha desaparecer.

- Dia ruim?

- Vá embora! Por que você não vai embora? – Um gemido frustrado deixa meus lábios. – Fantasias deveriam fazer o que a gente manda e... Ei, o que ta fazendo? Ai, isso dói!

Esfrego o braço no local que ele beliscou e o encaro de cenho franzido em um mudo pedido de explicação.

- Agora sabe que não sou fruto da sua imaginação.

- Grande consolo. – Suspiro. – Como me achou aqui?

- Miroku pediu que eu viesse explicar a Sangô que ele não estava paquerando a garota da loja, e que ela não deveria terminar o noivado só por ter sido presa.

- Eles estão na casa.

- Seu avô pediu a Souta que trancasse esta porta. – InuYasha senta ao meu lado e aponta a porta entreaberta. – Por que seu irmão acha que tem um fantasma aqui?

'_Ótimo! Ainda funciona.'_ Não consigo parar de sorrir.

- Souta é mesmo idiota.

- Você disse a ele que este galpão era assombrado?

'Sim!' A voz em minha mente grita orgulhosa, e eu baixo a cabeça para não repetir em voz alta.

- Não exatamente...

- Kagome?

- Ok, eu disse. – Dou de ombros. – Não tenho culpa se ele é estúpido o suficiente para continuar acreditando nisso.

- Gentil...

Viro a cabeça levemente em sua direção, e posso vê-lo sorrindo maldosamente.

- Veio procurar o fantasma?

- Por que um fantasma só? Por que não uma família inteira que foi assassinada no poço? – InuYasha sorri. – Eles poderiam buscar vingança—

- Um é o suficiente! – Apresso-me a cortar a descrição porque está começando a me afetar. – Como me achou?

- Vim fechar a porta antes que seu irmãozinho tivesse um colapso nervoso por se aproximar da porta, e ouvi você resmungando aqui dentro.

- Droga.

- Sua vez.

- Que?

- Sua vez de responder... Teve um dia ruim?

Abro a boca para dizer que meu dia estava perfeito até que ele aparecesse, mas não consigo. Provavelmente porque a lista está bem a vista, e posso ler cada palavra que gastei metade do dia escrevendo.

- Talvez...

- Uma meia verdade. Promissor.

Cubro o papel com os braços, e viro para ele com raiva.

- Vá embora.

- Tem algo a ver com o fato de Sangô estar zangada por você não ter percebido seu sumiço?

- É parte do problema.

- Sou parte do problema também?

Pisco, baixando os olhos para a folha de papel.

- Você leu o que eu escrevi aqui?

- Isso é uma lista de problemas?

- Deveria ser de coisas boas e... – Mordo a língua quando percebo o que estou falando. - Vá embora!

- Você é sempre tão repetitiva?

- Você é sempre tão irritante?

- Sim.

- Vá embora!

- Doce Kagome... – InuYasha começa, o tom quase inocente. – Não quer contar seus problemas para mim?

- Por que eu faria isso? – Suspiro, fecho o livro com o papel dentro e me levanto. – Acha que sou idiota? Vou lhe dar mais munição para me torturar pelos próximos dois dias?

Tento me afastar e sinto sua mão agarrar meu braço de maneira nada gentil. Por uma fração de segundo, imagino ter visto dor nos olhos dourados, porém, essa impressão desaparece.

- Pode soltar meu braço?

- Você vai mesmo até o final com isso?

Pisco, sentindo todo meu corpo estremecer com a raiva e frustração que a voz masculina transmite.

- Se está perguntando sobre o casamento, é claro que—

- Que inferno, Kagome! – Ele puxa meu braço e o livro escapa de minhas mãos quando colido com o peito dele. – Está fazendo isso para me contrariar? É tão estúpida que prefere ser infeliz a admitir que estou certo?

Ouvi-lo dizer meu nome sem aquele estúpido 'Doce' na frente é uma surpresa e tanto, e tenho que usar toda minha força de vontade para responder.

- Eu não—

- Diga a verdade! – Ele continua a segurar meus braços. Não que eu tenha alguma idéia de me afastar. – Pelo menos uma vez na vida, deixe de lado a pose de _Doce Kagome_, diga a verdade, sua garota estúpida e teimosa!

Gostaria de dizer que não há nada errado comigo, com minha vida... Gostaria de dizer que não estou mentindo e...

- Isso é tão inútil. – Posso vê-lo abrir a boca para continuar o sermão, mas não estou disposta a ouvir nada. Ergo as mãos e seguro seu rosto, aproveitando o choque de InuYasha para colar meus lábios aos dele.

Meu corpo inteiro estremece quando ele solta meus braços e envolve meu corpo, puxando-me com força contra ele. É diferente de qualquer coisa que eu tenha sentido com Houjo... Na verdade isso me faz perceber que nunca senti nada com Houjo.

'_Houjo!Droga!'_

Abro os olhos, apoio as mãos no peito de InuYasha e o empurro com toda a força que sou capaz. Dou um passo para trás, percebendo a confusão no rosto de InuYasha. Tenho certeza que ele deve enxergar algo bem parecido em mim.

- O que foi isso?

- Isso, querido InuYasha... – Sorrio, feliz e relaxada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – É a coisa mais verdadeira que fiz em toda minha vida.

Eu sei que vou me arrepender quando estiver sem sono a noite. Tenho certeza disso, mas precisava provar, ao menos uma vez, como é fazer o que desejo sem pensar nas conseqüências.


	5. Parte V 1

**N.A. – _Obrigada a todas como sempre, por lerem, comentarem e rirem lunaticamente com a história. XP_**

_**Vocês riem certo? O.o**_

_**Thanks Lally por revisar mais uma vez. :D**_

**_O capítulo acabou ficando grande demais e tive que dividi-lo. O final só no próximo capítulo... Sorry!_**

* * *

**O casamento de Kagome**

**Parte V - 1**

_Um pensamento não pára de se repetir na minha cabeça:_

**_O QUE DIABO ACONTECEU COMIGO?_**

_Minha vida era perfeita, completamente baseada em mentiras, mas perfeita!_

_Kagome Higurashi era a filha perfeita, a amiga perfeita, a noiva perfeita... Sempre sorrindo, sempre fazendo coisas pelos outros sem pensar em si mesma, sempre sorrindo, sempre cortês mesmo que a situação não a agradasse, sempre sorrindo sem razão aparente..._

_Não posso mais fazer isso. Não consigo encarar ninguém sem lembrar do que aconteceu ontem. Não consigo mentir... Droga, mas estou sorrindo como uma idiota sempre que a lembrança de ontem volta aos meus pensamentos._

_Culpo InuYasha por isso! _

_Por que ele tinha que aparecer na minha vida agora?_

_Por que ele tinha que me tirar do sério?_

_Por que... Por que ele fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ele?_

_E Por quê? Maldição! Por que ele não me pediu para ficar ontem quando o deixei?_

**oOoOoOo Dois dias para o casamento oOoOoOo**

Não consegui dormir essa noite. Cada vez que fechava os olhos, lembrava de InuYasha e de como minha vida será miserável com Houjo.

Levantei a cada vez que ouvi algo acertar minha janela, esperançosa que InuYasha aparecesse e me seqüestrasse. - É um pensamento idiota, eu sei, mas dessa forma não poderia ser culpada por não casar com Houjo. – Parte de mim sabe que isso não vai acontecer. Maldito InuYasha querendo que eu tome a decisão.

Será que é tudo um jogo para ele?

Não vai se importar se, apenas por teimosia, eu me casar com Houjo amanhã?

- Eu me odeio.

**oOoOoOo**

O vestido amaldiçoado voltou.

Souta o trouxe da loja e pendurou na frente do guarda-roupa. Lançou um olhar estranho na minha direção, e, por alguns minutos, esperei ouvir mais alguma piada sem graça, no entanto, nada aconteceu. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou o quarto.

Não sei o que aconteceu, - O vestido, não Souta - mas parece ter perdido os poderes... Eu até o cutuquei, dizendo para se mover, - Novamente, o vestido, não Souta. – só que nada aconteceu.

'_Acho que estou mesmo louca.'_

**oOoOoOo**

Sangô entrou em meu quarto no meio da tarde parecendo um furacão destruidor. Cheguei a pular na cama, olhando em volta a procura de um lugar para me esconder. Não fui rápida o bastante e quando a percebi, tinha se jogado na cama e me abraçado.

- Desculpe brigar com você ontem.

- Ahn?

Pisquei confusa enquanto ela se afastava apenas o suficiente para sentar na cama.de frente para mim.

- Eu não estava pensando e acabei culpando você.

- Sim... – Falei depois de alguns segundos de hesitação. Imaginei que fosse mais seguro me ater a apenas uma palavra, não quero irritá-la. Eu já disse que Sangô é surpreendentemente forte? Principalmente quando está irritada...

- Vou entender se não me quiser mais como madrinha...

- Que bobagem... – Tento sorrir, pensando que ela enlouqueceu. Onde vou arranjar outra madrinha em vinte e quatro horas? Acha que guardo uma de reserva no bolso?

- Sinto muito, Kagome. – Ela suspira. – Passei o tempo todo presa pensando que você deveria estar enlouquecendo fazendo os últimos preparativos sozinha.

- Bem...

- E nem podia bater em Miroku, estávamos separados.

-...

- Sua mãe apareceu ontem pela manhã, e eu ainda estava irritada. Enquanto voltávamos para casa, eu só conseguia pensar que meu noivo é um inútil que nunca vai tomar jeito e minha melhor amiga nem percebeu minha ausência...

- Sangô, eu...

- Foi egoísmo meu. Eu sei!

-...

Enquanto ela aperta minhas mãos com mais força que o necessário, meus olhos procuram pelo vestido pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa. Será que o vestido me levou para outra dimensão?

- Eu... – Suspiro e livro meus dedos do aperto das mãos dela, um pouco surpresa por não ter nenhum dedo quebrado. – Quer dizer... Por que mudou de idéia? – Sorrio abrindo e fechando as mãos, só então consigo sentir o sangue voltar a circular. – Não estou reclamando, mas não é da sua personalidade perdoar assim tão rápido.

- InuYasha.

- O quê??

O sorriso que custei tanto em colocar no rosto desaparece, e quase posso sentir um buraco no lugar da cama, me puxando para baixo.

- Ele conversou comigo antes de ir embora ontem.

- O que ele disse? – Percebo que praticamente pulei sobre ela quando um meio sorriso curva seus lábios. Endireito o corpo e desvio os olhos dos dela. – Quero dizer...

- Ele disse que você precisava de mim, e que eu não estava sendo uma boa amiga pensando apenas nos meus problemas quando você...

Sangô continua a falar, mas eu não estou mais ouvindo. Será que estou enlouquecendo ou as palavras parecem ter um significado oculto que Sangô não captou?

- Eu sei que não fui de grande ajuda, apenas criticando Houjo desde que cheguei... – Ela tenta pegar minha mão, mas me afasto assustada. Quero todos os meus dedos inteiros! – Nunca pensei que a pessoa que tem que estar satisfeita é você, e se você o ama...

- Não amo.

As palavras deixaram meus lábios antes que eu pudesse contê-las. Sorrio por finalmente ter conseguido calá-la, dando de ombros. Observo-a abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora d'água, e isso me faz rir.

- Você o que?

- Não amo Houjo.

- Quanto tempo exatamente fiquei presa? – Sangô pula da cama e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. – Quantas vezes perguntei se você—

- Nunca perguntou se eu o amava.

- Sua mãe...

- Ela sempre me perguntou se eu queria me casar com Houjo.

- Dá na mesma.

'_Quê?'_ Pisco, observando confusa.

- Quem vai querer se casar com alguém que não ama?

Baixo a cabeça, sem saber o que responder. _'Era isso o que pensavam quando eu respondia que queria me casar com Houjo? Mesmo depois de todos os anos que passei dizendo que não queria me apaixonar?'_

- Precisamos falar com sua mãe.

- Não... – Balanço a cabeça veementemente. – Não precisamos fazer nada. – Passo as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto. – É tarde demais.

- Kagome...

Só percebo que estou chorando quando Sangô me abraça. Devo estar parecendo a criatura mais patética que existe... Como fiz isso comigo mesma?

**oOoOoOo**

Eu já disse que Sangô é a pior pessoa para se contrariar?

Dane-se, se já disse vou repetir.

Sangô é uma pessoa horrível, teimosa, obstinada, irritante... E tão ameaçadora quando acha que está certa e todas as outras pessoas erradas. – O que acontece... Hum... Noventa e nove por cento do tempo. – Agora lembro que essa foi uma das razões para que, mesmo considerando-a minha melhor amiga, nunca lhe contei tudo.

As coisas aconteceram da seguinte forma:

Falei demais, movida pela montanha de coisas que tenho escondido nos últimos... Ok, anos. Achei que Sangô ficaria com pena, me consolaria, e no máximo... Me ajudaria a fugir pela janela para não ter que casar, mas é claro que isso não aconteceu.

Só a nível de informação: Ainda acho que minha má sorte tem a ver com o maldito vestido de noiva que no momento desfruta da suave brisa que entra pela janela do meu quarto!

'_Devo estar realmente mal se entre todas as pessoas escolhi justamente ela para desabafar!'_

É isso que estou pensando, parada em frente à porta da sala, escondida atrás da parede, e lutando com todas as forças – literalmente – contra as tentativas de Sangõ de me empurrar para dentro do cômodo para contar tudo para Mama.

- Não. – Murmuro, tentando me agarrar à parede.

- Fale com ela. – Sangô responde no mesmo tom.

- Quer me deixar em paz?

Sangô me empurra com mais força e tento ignorar a expressão de Miroku sentado na escada, observando a cena boquiaberto. – Prefiro não saber que tipo de pensamentos estão povoando aquela mente pervertida no momento. – Minhas mãos apertam a moldura de um quadro, tentando inutilmente não ser jogada na sala. Sinto meus dedos adormecerem, e a moldura escorregar lentamente.

- Sangô, me sol... Merda! – Não consigo conter o palavrão quando perco o equilíbrio, depois que a moldura escapa de minhas mãos e caio de costas no meio da sala.

Ainda de olhos fechados, respiro fundo, sentindo gotas de suor deslizarem por minha testa. Posso sentir meu rosto quente, e não sei dizer se estou corada por ter caído no meio da sala ou pelo esforço da tentativa de não acabar desse modo.

Sento lentamente e fito a porta de cenho franzido. Sangô parece ter desaparecido, deixando minha mãe pensar que sua filha caiu de 'madura' no meio da sala de estar. Só posso desejar que ela ache que o stress me tirou o sono e...

- Jeito interessante de entrar na sala.

- Mama?

Viro a cabeça para InuYasha, sentado no sofá ao lado de Vovô e Souta, que ainda não se recuperaram do fato da perfeita Kagome ter entrado na sala voando e praguejando. A expressão no rosto de InuYasha é tão incrédula que eu tenho vontade de bater a cabeça no chão até que um buraco se abra e me engula.

'_Como achei que a voz dele fosse de Mama?'_

- Bateu a cabeça na aterrissagem?

Posso afirmar que meu rosto deve estar em interessantes tons de púrpura, porque não acredito que seja possível ficar mais vermelha do que já estava com toda a luta-queda-aterrissagem no meio da sala de estar.

Eu sei que tenho desejado ver InuYasha, mas garanto que em nenhuma das minhas fantasias ele estava tomando chá com a minha família enquanto eu faço... Uma entrada triunfal.

O que pensei tem mais a ver com sinos tocando, campinas floridas e... Ah, inferno! Tem a ver com um quarto e uma cama, ok?

'_Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!'_

- Engoliu a língua?

Ergo os olhos para InuYasha, ainda repetindo mentalmente meu novo mantra. - _'Droga! Droga! Droga!'_ – E o vejo sorrir inocentemente, ignorando a reação de Vovô e Souta, que ainda me olham como se eu tivesse caído do céu ou coisa que o valha.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Tomando chá?

Por que não me surpreendo que a resposta de InuYasha tenha a ver com comida?

E inferno, quanto tempo leva para alguém aqui me oferecer ajuda para levantar? Olááá, eu acabei de entrar voando na sala e me esborrachar no chão de tábua... Será que ninguém vai perguntar se me machuquei e preciso de ajuda?

- Onde está Mama? – Pergunto, juntando o que resta de dignidade e levanto.

- Foi buscar mais bolachas.

- O que diabo você está fazendo aqui? – Baixo a cabeça, aliso minha roupa desnecessariamente, e agradeço ao fato de não estar de saia hoje.

- Quer que eu responda?

Ergo a cabeça tão rápido para fitá-lo que sinto meu pescoço estalar. Quase posso ouvir o que aquele olhar dele quer dizer: _'Sabe onde isso nos levou ontem...'_

Souta finalmente parece se recuperar do choque e pisca, parecendo confuso.

- Você se machucou, mana?

-... – Um pouco tarde para me perguntar isso... É por coisas como essas, que devo enforcá-lo na Goshinboku! – Estou ótima.

- Está com febre?

- Não, Vovô... – Apesar de tudo, tenho que agradecer que os dois tenham finalmente despertado do transe... Ao menos me poupam de responder a pergunta de InuYasha.

- Está corada.

- Deve ser por causa da friagem de ontem. – Souta completa, virando-se para Vovô. – Era muito tarde quando chegou.

Meu rosto volta a esquentar, e meu único consolo é que ouvi InuYasha engasgar com o comentário de Souta.

- Não estou doente, só... – Passo as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando pensar em uma explicação lógica. - Foi pela queda. Tropecei no tapete e... – Paro de falar, baixando a cabeça para seguir os olhares dos três.

'_Cadê a porcaria do tapete?'_

- Quer dizer... Escorreguei no piso... Cadê o tapete?

- Mama mandou lavar, chega a noite. – Souta responde lentamente, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse me transformado em algum tipo de louca perigosa. – Você o levou na loja semana passada...

InuYasha está rindo. Posso ouvir! E ver os ombros dele estremecendo... Mesmo que esconda isso com a xícara de chá.

- Lembrei de algo que tenho que fazer. – _'Matar Sangô. Matar Sangô! Matar Sangô!'_ Dou meia volta, planejando correr assim que sair do campo de visão do grupo, mas quase acerto Mama que entrava na sala.

- O que está fazendo, querida?

'_Planos para matar minha melhor amiga.'_

- Eu... – Droga, por que nenhuma mentira me ocorre agora? Deve ser efeito retardado da luta-vôo-aterrissagem mal sucedida. – Eu preciso... – Paro de falar quando sinto alguém passar um braço sobre meus ombros.

- Eu disse que ela sairia comigo, Tia. – InuYasha sorri, um de seus melhores sorrisos inocente-maldoso, e eu estremeço, enquanto vejo Mama corresponder ao sorriso.

- Eu não—

- Sei que não está pronta, posso esperar.

Sabe aquelas cenas de desenho animado, onde o personagem literalmente deixa o queixo cair até o chão e os olhos saltam das órbitas? Pois é, agora entendo completamente a sensação.

- Mama, eu preciso falar com você...

- Teremos tempo quando voltar. – Para minha surpresa ela faz InuYasha me soltar, e me empurra gentilmente – Vá se arrumar, não quer deixar seu amigo esperando, certo?

Enquanto caminho em direção à escada, penso que devo ter feito algo muito errado, e não somente nesta vida._ 'Por quê? Por que estou sendo castigada desse modo?'_

**oOoOoOo**

'_Como foi que acabei aqui?'_ É a pergunta que se repete na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que observo o trânsito através do pára- brisa.

Bem, eu sei como acabei no carro de InuYasha, sendo levada só os Deuses sabe onde.

Primeiro eu 'desabei' na frente de Sangô, praticamente 'vomitando' meus sentimentos, ou a falta deles, por Houjo.

Ela, claro, como a ÓTIMA amiga que é, literalmente, me empurrou para dentro da sala de estar onde imaginávamos que Mama estaria.

Depois de uma tentativa, mal-sucedida e não-planejada, de vôo aterrissagem, acabei sendo... Raptada por esse maníaco. Com a aprovação de meus parentes!

Droga, ainda posso vê-los sorrir, acenando enquanto entrávamos no carro. Só posso pensar que sou realmente boa em esconder meus sentimentos, ou realmente ruim em transmitir mensagens com os olhos porque... A verdade é que eu pedia socorro!

- Não está com calor?

- Não. – Cruzo os braços e ignoro as gotas de suor que escorrem por meu rosto e encharcam meu cabelo.

Ok, admito que não foi uma idéia muito boa vestir um agasalho de moletom quando está um dia ensolarado e quente. - Pelo menos isso explica os olhares estranhos das pessoas em minha direção... – Mas isso fez sentido enquanto trocava de roupa, pensando em colocar o máximo de distancia entre nós.

'_Inferno, essa foi uma péssima idéia!'_ Desisto de parecer indiferente ao calor, abro a janela do carro e coloco a cabeça para fora. Eu sei que devo parecer um cachorro aproveitando a brisa, mas não me importo.

- O que estava pensando para se vestir desse modo? – Posso ouvir o riso na voz de InuYasha, entretanto, estou mais preocupada em não morrer desidratada. Entende?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Por que não tira esse agasalho estúpido?

'_Hum... Porque não estou usando nada embaixo dele!'_ Giro os olhos, mordendo os lábios para não responder.

- Aonde vamos?

A única resposta de InuYasha é virar o volante rápido demais, me fazendo deslizar da janela e quase cair em cima dele. Digo quase porque eu estava usando cinto de segurança.

- Está tentando me matar? – Pergunto, soando histérica enquanto me ajeito no assento.

- Tentando evitar que morra, na verdade.

Pisco quando ele pára o carro bruscamente. Minhas mãos estão na porta do carro, segurando-a com tanta força que fico surpresa por não arrancá-la.

- Esse é o seu grande plano? – Pergunto entre confusa e frustrada. – Primeiro me arrasta para fora de casa...

- Não arrastei você.

- E agora vamos... Dar uma volta no shopping? – Por alguns minutos acho que ele não ouviu o final da pergunta, já que tinha descido e dado a volta no carro enquanto eu falava.

- Abra.

Ainda estou agarrada a porta do carro, e InuYasha está lutando para abri-la. Eu sei que isso parece meio estúpido, mas não quero entrar em porcaria de shopping nenhuma!

Sorrio e balanço a cabeça em negativa. Isso parece enfurecê-lo. Juro que posso sentir meu corpo todo estremecer enquanto ele tenta inutilmente abrir a porta do carro, que é óbvio, estou segurando do lado de dentro e, conseqüentemente, dificultando a operação.

- Ka-go-me...

Ele pronuncia meu nome lentamente, cada silaba carregada de raiva... Provavelmente vou me arrepender depois, mas no momento estou mais preocupada com o fato de ter fechado a janela quando ele me deixou falando sozinha e... Bem, o interior do carro não está ficando mais fresco... Principalmente por causa do esforço de manter a porta fechada enquanto InuYasha continua a puxá-la com força do lado de fora.

'_Droga! Droga! Droga!'_

Ele solta a porta, e isso faz com que eu perceba quanta força empreguei para impedi-lo de abri-la. Tenho certeza que meus braços ficarão doloridos por isso...

- Já desistiu? – Pergunto um pouco decepcionada.

- Se você quer derreter aí dentro, o problema é seu.

Pisco, sem conseguir acreditar quando ele dá meia-volta e começa a se afastar. _'Ele vai mesmo me deixar aqui?'_ Abro alguns milímetros da janela, na esperança que alguma brisa passe pelo pequeno vão e refresque o interior do automóvel.

Ainda estou decidindo o que fazer quando ele desaparece no interior do shopping. Provavelmente, esqueceu de minha existência.

Tenho que dizer... Isso me deixa muito, muito, muito, MUITO enfurecida!

Eu devo ter mesmo muito karma ruim para pagar se o cara faz isso comigo. Por que não me deixou em casa, sozinha, chorando pelo meu pobre destino infeliz?

Será que todas as vezes que desejei espancar Houjo provocaram isso? Ou talvez todas as mentiras que contei ao passar dos anos? – Ok, isso me faria pagar por... Dez vidas? – Talvez sejam incontáveis vezes que pensei em matar Souta? Espere! Talvez eu não tenha culpa! Pode ser tudo culpa do vestido de noiva amaldiçoado!

Eu sei que o cutuquei, e ele não se moveu quando Souta o trouxe de volta, no entanto, pode ser tudo fingimento! É claro! Está só tentando parecer inocente para me pegar desprevenida!

Ainda estou pensando no meu azar, e provavelmente delirando por causa do calor, quando alguém bate no vidro e pulo no assento. Viro o rosto, para encontrar InuYasha sorrindo e apontando uma lata de refrigerante que parece gelada e tão convidativa...

Sem pensar, ergo a mão e tento pegá-la, mas acerto o vidro da janela fechada. Depois de umas três tentativas, ouço a risada de InuYasha soar do lado de fora, e então percebo o que estou fazendo... Ou tentando fazer.

- Seja uma boa menina e abra a porta, doce Kagome...

- Não! – Agarro o trinco da porta novamente, porém, não rápido o suficiente para poder mantê-la fechada. Fecho os olhos sentindo meu corpo meio que voar pela segunda vez naquele dia, e quando volto a abri-los estou ligeiramente caída na calçada.

Ok, estaria caída na calçada se InuYasha não tivesse me segurado.

- Você é realmente estranha...

Dou de ombros, arranco a lata de refrigerante das mãos dele e sorvo o liquido o mais rápido que consigo sem me afogar no processo. Já pensou nas manchetes?

'_**Garota morre afogada em refrigerante.'**_

- Acho que ainda estou delirando...

- Não ficaria surpreso se for verdade. – InuYasha suspira e empurra uma sacola para minhas mãos. – Vista isso antes que inunde meu carro com suor.

Abro a sacola e baixo a cabeça para ver o que tem em seu interior. Encaro confusa a camiseta regata, e levanto os olhos para ele.

- Não posso me trocar no meio da rua.

Sabe aquelas gotas que aparecem na cabeça de personagens de anime? Quase consigo enxergar uma em InuYasha quando falo isso. Isso é, antes que ele feche a porta do carro com toda a força, agarre meu braço e me arraste para dentro do shopping.

- Oh, banheiro... – Sei que devo soar como uma completa idiota, mas é inevitável...

Só posso acreditar que os neurônios que conseguiram sobreviver as grandes doses de bebida que ingeri para suportar os encontros com Houjo, estão desmaiados, afogados em suor dentro da minha cabeça no momento.

**oOoOoOo**

Nem precisei me esforçar para ignorar a reação de InuYasha. Ainda estava zonza demais por causa do calor para me importar com qualquer outra coisa além da benção do ar condicionado.

InuYasha me empurrou para dentro do banheiro, dizendo que esperaria por mim na praça de alimentação. Deve ter imaginado que eu demoraria ali dentro... Não posso culpá-lo, realmente demorei.

Troquei a abafada blusa de moletom pela que InuYasha havia me entregado, – Prefiro não pensar como ele adquiriu conhecimento sobre medidas femininas para acertar meu numero. - e passei um bom tempo me refrescando com a água fresca da torneira.

'_O que diabo está acontecendo?_' Penso nisso enquanto jogo a água no rosto e me sinto um pouco melhor_. 'O vestido realmente me levou para um universo paralelo?'_

Nunca estive mais confusa em toda minha vida. As mentiras que pensei que me protegiam apenas me sufocam. Não consigo nada do que desejo, - Talvez porque não saiba o que realmente quero. – e InuYasha só me deixa mais desnorteada.

'_Como ele pode aparecer e agir como se o que aconteceu ontem não tivesse existido?'_

Saí do banheiro um pouco melhor depois de vinte minutos. Olho para a praça de alimentação cheia e desejo que InuYasha não tenha se afastado porque isso significa que terei que procurá-lo.

'_Gostaria de ter trazido minha carteira... Assim poderia escapar sem que ele soubesse.'_

Sorrio ao avistar cabelos prateados em uma mesa no meio da praça. Não é preciso ser um gênio para encontrá-lo... Afinal, não é muito comum pessoas com longos cabelos prateados. Nem me preocupo em chamá-lo, apenas sorrio aliviada e caminho em sua direção.

Não presto muita atenção na garota sentada na mesma mesa com ele enquanto me aproximo, meus olhos fixos no grande copo de refrigerante sobre a mesa. Parece tão gelado e convidativo...

Jogo a blusa de moletom na cabeça dele, ignorando o olhar espantado da garota e pego o copo, tomando o conteúdo amargo em um só gole.

'_Espera, amargo?'_

Baixo o copo, fitando o que resta no interior confusa. Aproximo o copo do nariz, fazendo uma careta ao reconhecer o cheiro.

- O que acha que está fazendo, garota?

Sinto meu corpo congelar com a voz desconhecida e irritada da pessoa que agarrou meu braço. Viro-me para fitar pela primeira vez o rapaz de cabelos prateados e surpresa...

- Você não é InuYasha.

- Sério? – O rapaz tira a blusa da cabeça e a joga no chão.

- Ei! Isso é meu!

- E a cerveja era minha. – Ele segura meu braço com mais força quando tento abaixar para pegar a blusa do chão. – Vai pagar por ela.

- Não tenho dinheiro... – Meu estomago vazio escolhe esse momento para se manifestar e o rapaz olha para mim mais irritado.

- E por isso resolveu atacar pessoas e roubar sua comida?

- Tecnicamente não roubei sua comida. – Minha voz soa enrolada, provavelmente resultado da bebida que ingeri.

O rapaz levanta, esquecendo da existência da garota sentada em sua mesa e começa a me arrastar pela praça lotada.

- Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Procurando um segurança.

- Quê?

'_Isso não pode estar acontecendo...'_ Tento me soltar, sem muito sucesso, enquanto ele me arrasta, literalmente, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor. Estou quase desistindo de lutar, visto que, a cada vez que puxo o braço, a mão dele me segura com mais força. Esse aperto começara a doer quando o rapaz pára de andar e eu colido contra suas costas.

- Pode devolver minha garota?

- InuYasha! – Eu quase pulo de felicidade ao reconhecê-lo. Algo que nunca, nunca, nunca aconteceu antes.

- Assim que pagar pela minha cerveja que sua garota roubou.

- Eu não roubei nada!

'_Que pessoa desagradável.'_ Penso enquanto acerto um chute em sua canela e finalmente me livro da algema de carne e ossos que era sua mão.

- Kagome roubou sua cerveja? - InuYasha parece um pouco surpreso. Posso entender isso, afinal, roubar bebida alheia não ajuda na minha imagem de perfeita.

- Não diga meu nome! – Tento chutá-lo, mas ao contrário do outro rapaz, InuYasha é mais rápido. Desvia e passa um braço por minha cintura. – Assim todos vão saber quem eu sou!

- Você não está exatamente disfarçada, Kagome. – InuYasha fala lentamente, tentando não rir da situação. Com a mão livre pega a carteira do bolso e paga ao rapaz. – Só a nível de informação... Quanto ela bebeu da sua cerveja?

- Mais da metade do copo... – O rapaz responde, guardando o dinheiro. – Acho que ela me confundiu com você...

- Chegou a te agarrar?

Arregalo os olhos, chocada com a pergunta. Quem faz esse tipo de pergunta enquanto segura a 'namorada' bêbada? Mas você sabe, nada é ruim o suficiente quando estou com InuYasha, e isso se confirma quando ele completa:

- Você sabe, ela não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim...

O rapaz cora em vez de responder e isso me revolta tanto que mesmo sentindo a cabeça girar, - outro efeito da quantidade de cerveja ingerida com o estomago vazio. – tento me soltar de InuYasha, deixando escapar alguns palavrões.

- Entende o que eu digo?

'_Maldito InuYasha.'_ Respiro fundo, tentando pensar em uma forma de escapar, ou me vingar. Sem acabar no chão._' E maldito seja esse outro idiota! Por que não diz que só o que fiz foi roubar sua cerveja?'_

- Ele me agarrou! – Posso ouvir minha voz de bêbada gritando, e atraindo a atenção de mais pessoas. – E a culpa é sua, InuYasha!

- Minha como?

- Você me deixou sozinha, à mercê de pessoas... Pessoas... Pessoas como ele! – Aponto para o rapaz que ainda se encontra chocado com a situação. – Bata nele!

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Vai deixar as pessoas me agarrarem agora?

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Doce Kagome, mas você me agarrou ontem, e se lembro corretamente está noiva de outro cara.

Meu rosto fica quente novamente, de vergonha e revolta. Como ele ousa dizer isso na frente de um monte de desconhecidos quando passou o dia todo fingindo que nada aconteceu?

Eu queria responder algo a altura, mas não consigo encontrar nada. Ergo as mãos e acerto socos em seu peito, e só percebo que comecei a chorar quando ele me abraça, deixando que eu esconda o rosto em seu peito.

Aposto como as pessoas estão olhando para nós ainda, principalmente quando InuYasha me levanta em seus braços e começa a se afastar. Eu desejo dizer que não preciso de sua ajuda, entretanto, a verdade está muito longe disso no momento.

Não sei como ele consegue abrir a porta do carro e me colocar sentada no banco de passageiro, mas é o que acontece.

- Você é realmente a pior pessoa que conheço, Doce Kagome.

'_Que diabo de maneira é essa de consolar alguém?'_

- Está sempre me dando trabalho, só que, não posso dizer que é monótona. – Ele completa, sorrindo.

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

Vou me chutar por isso depois, mas realmente quero saber a resposta. E se ele disser que 'não', sempre posso fingir que não lembro o que aconteceu porque... Hum... O álcool apagou minha memória.

- Por que quer saber?

- Bem... Você... Eu... – Balanço a cabeça, tentando por ordem em meus pensamentos. – Você sabe... Ontem... No galpão.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu ontem.

- Não parece! – Normalmente conseguira me conter, todavia, a bebida não deixa muito espaço para a lógica, e eu acabo agarrando a frente da camiseta dele. – Apareceu na minha casa, agindo como meu amigo... – Completo chacoalhando-o levemente – Não. Somos. Amigos!

InuYasha coloca as mãos sobre as minhas, e por alguns segundos penso que vai me afastar, com outra frase sarcástica e maldosa, mas isso não acontece. Ele acaricia minhas mãos lentamente como se estivesse pensando no assunto seriamente, e toca meu rosto, enxugando uma lágrima.

- Você não admite o que quer, é completamente incapaz de dizer a verdade mesmo que sua vida dependa disso...

Queria fechar os olhos para fugir da intensidade dos orbes dourados, mas tenho medo que se fizer isso ele desapareça sem me dizer o que desejo. Solto sua camisa e coloco a mão sobre a dele em meu rosto.

- Ainda vai se casar amanhã, e que outro papel sobra pra mim em sua vida além de amigo?

- Merda, InuYasha. – Fecho os olhos, desejando poder socá-lo... Ou a mim mesma. – Um simples 'sim' ou 'não' seria o suficiente.

Ele me abraça, tão forte que penso que nunca mais vai me soltar. E droga, tudo que desejo é que ele nunca mais me solte mesmo. Eu o abraço de volta, e pela primeira vez nesse maldito dia, sinto como se não precisasse me preocupar com nada. Isso é tudo que posso desejar ter.

Esqueço que estamos em público, que vou me casar amanhã com Houjo, que deveria estar lutando contra InuYasha e meus sentimentos... Esqueço de tudo, e apenas me permito desfrutar de seu abraço.

**oOoOoOo**

Abro os olhos, fitando o quarto escuro confusa. A última coisa que lembro é de estar abraçada a InuYasha e da sensação confortadora que isso me trazia... Ele não me levaria para algum hotel duvidoso certo?

'_Droga!'_ Fecho os olhos novamente e tento me lembrar de mais algum detalhe antes que comece a gritar tarado e...

- Finalmente acordou.

- Mama?

- InuYasha a trouxe para casa. – A luz do quarto se acende e me ofusca por alguns segundos. – Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Nada... – Sento na cama e passo as mãos no rosto. Sinto a boca seca e quando ia me levantar, Mama me estende um copo d'água.

- Ora, querida, acha mesmo que sou tão tola quanto pareço?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Bebo a água em pequenos goles, e desejo que ela desista do interrogatório e me deixe em paz.

- Quer cancelar o casamento?

A pergunta direta me deixa tão chocada que não sei o que responder... E mesmo assim as palavras deixam minha boca sem que eu consiga controlá-las:

- Sim. – Pisco ao perceber o que disse. – Não!

- Qual das duas?

- Eu... Não... – Suspiro. – Eu não sei.

- Imagino que tenha algo a ver com InuYasha.

- Sim... – Coloco o copo sobre o criado-mudo, pensando porque dentre todos os momentos que poderíamos ter essa conversa, Mama escolheu este... Quando não estou conseguindo pensar direito. – Quer dizer, não. Eu só o conheço há duas semanas.

- Como assim 'duas semanas'?

Fecho os olhos, e tudo o que desejo é bater a testa na parede. Como posso esquecer que InuYasha disse para todo mundo que somos 'grandes amigos'?

- Eu quis dizer 'duas semanas que voltamos a ter contato'.

- Hum...

- Verdade! E eu nunca me importei com ele... – 'Quando ele disse que a gente se conheceu?' – Antes.

- Não seja mentirosa, Kagome. – Mama ralha comigo, acertando um leve tapa em minha mão. – Você viva seguindo ele por todo lugar. – Ela ri e ignora minha expressão chocada.

- Eu o seguia? – Ela concorda com um aceno. – Quando foi isso exatamente?

- Hum... Deixe-me pensar... – Observo em silêncio enquanto ela parece contar nos dedos, demorando demais... Aposto que só está fazendo isso para me provocar.

- Mama!

- Acho que você tinha... Nove ou dez anos. – Ela finalmente responde. Sorrindo inocentemente.

Eu realmente a odeio quando age desse modo!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, como poderia esquecer o incêndio que matou Izayoi?

- Quem?

- A mãe de InuYasha querida.

- Espera...

Cubro o rosto com as mãos, respirando fundo e tentando me lembrar de qualquer detalhe do que Mama está falando.

Incêndio... Olhos dourados... Cabelos prateados... Olhos dourados hostis olhando para mim como se fosse um inseto desprezível...

'_É isso!'_

- Mama... Ele morou com a gente um tempo?

- Sim! – Ela bate palmas e isso me faz olhar para cima, esperando que algum prêmio caia sobre minha cabeça. – Izayoi, a mãe dele, faleceu no incêndio, o pai e o irmão estavam fora da cidade, e Vovô o trouxe para ficar conosco até que eles voltassem... – Ela sorri, 'viajando' nas lembranças - Você o seguia por todos os cantos, era tão bonitinho...

'_Um trovão pode me atingir agora, por favor?'_ Olho para e janela esperançosa. _'Droga, não está chovendo!'_

- Até o dia que ele partiu. Você chorou e o agarrou, dizendo que não queria que fosse embora.

Volto minha atenção para ela, imaginando que talvez ela tenha exagerado no sakê... Não lembro disso.

- Ele a empurrou, dizendo que não precisava de alguém fraca e desprezível por perto.

- Eu me lembro disso... – Murmuro para mim mesma.

- Não foi por mal, querida... – Ela segura minha mão. – Ele estava triste por ter perdido a mãe e... Kagome?

Eu a abraço apertado, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

'_Sim, eu me lembro disso.'_

Tudo parece tão injusto e irônico. InuYasha não é só a causa da minha confusão atual, como também quem provocou meu trauma. Por alguma razão, eu apaguei os detalhes daquela época da memória, deixando que apenas a maneira como ele me expulsou de sua vida permanecessem.

- Eu não sei se consigo continuar mentindo, Mama.


	6. Parte V 2

**N.A. -  _Eu realmente detesto quando não consigo cumprir meu planos._**

_**Este não é o último capítulo, mas o próximo com certeza será. Sinto muito mesmo por não ter conseguido compactar a história o suficiente para terminar logo. x.x  
**_

_**Só a nível de informação, eu não o tenho escrito, mas está pronto na minha cabeça... Serve?**_

**_Obrigada a todas que lêem, deixam reviews e as minhas vítimas especiais que me agüentam enquanto escrevo e revisam ( Anããããã!!! ) quando termino. :D_**

**_P.s. - Postarei uma nota amanhã no meu live journal ( link no profile) sobre este fic. Quem tiver curiosidade poderá ler lá. :) _**

* * *

****

**O casamento de Kagome**

**Parte V – 2**

_I know just where to find the answers;  
And I know just how to lie.  
I know just how to fake it,  
And I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
And then I know just when to dream._

_**Making love out of nothing at all**_

_**Air Supply**_

**oOoOoOo Dia do casamento oOoOoOo**

_Eu sei que tenho sido repetitiva, mas permitam-me essa falha enquanto chuto a mim mesma em pensamento pela droga de vida que tenho._

'**_Odeio minha vida.'_**

_Eu realmente não suporto mais o que as mentiras fizeram comigo. Fico verdadeiramente surpresa que alguém ainda acredite no que digo._

'**_Odeio o azar que parece ter grudado em mim.'_**

_Nada, nada, nada parece dar certo! Meus planos afundaram um por um e não posso evitar a sensação de que estou presa em um labirinto sem saída._

'**_Odeio meu próprio masoquismo por me obrigar a continuar com as mentiras.'_**

_Que outra explicação poderia haver? Definitivamente, devo gostar de sofrer para continuar fazendo isso comigo mesma. Afinal, quantas chances tive de terminar com esses absurdos antes que fosse tarde demais?_

'**_Odeio a mim mesma!'_**

_Tudo parece dar errado, minha vida perfeita, assim como minha reputação, parece ter sido virada de cabeça para baixo, ou apanhados em um furacão que deixou tudo fora de lugar... Eu simplesmente não consigo voltar ao que era antes._

_Meu único consolo no momento é poder culpar alguém sem que isso soe como mentira a meus próprios ouvidos: InuYasha é o culpado._

_Quer dizer, sei que quando tudo começou há mais de dez anos, ele estava passando por um período difícil, eu mesma não passava de uma criança, mas ele** É** o culpado! _

_Também sei que poderia ter reagido de outra maneira, poderia ter usado minha inteligência para superar o trauma, eu... Poderia ter feito as coisas de modo diferente, mas não fiz._

_Ok, vamos dizer que a grosseria dele aliada a minha própria covardia fizeram as coisas chegarem a esse ponto._

_Que ponto vocês perguntam?_

_Certo. São exatamente oito horas da manhã do dia do meu casamento e estou em um maldito hospital. Confusa com todos os acontecimentos, tentando ignorar minha mãe, que acha que enlouqueci completamente, minha melhor amiga tramando contra mim, e o vestido amaldiçoado usando suas ultimas forças para chamar os amigos... Certo, devo parecer mais louca que o normal..._

_Para que todos entendam, tenho que voltar ao momento que Mama me deixou no quarto, garantindo que tudo terminaria bem: **'Sempre existe uma saída!'** foram as exatas palavras que ela usou._

_Hum... Acho que ela não pensou que tudo isso fosse acontecer..._

**oOoOoOo Madrugada oOoOoOo**

Sozinha no quarto escuro e silencioso, acompanhada apenas pelo vestido amaldiçoado que tenta matá-la, encontra-se a mentirosa, sem esperança, louca Kagome Higurashi. Preocupada demais com a avalanche de detalhes que acabou de descobrir para perceber qualquer coisa que não sejam os problemas, aparentemente sem solução, que provocou.

Sentindo os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e a garganta seca, ela decide levantar e ir até o banheiro. Lava o rosto e bebe um pouco d'água antes de voltar ao quarto onde percebe algo estranho.

O vestido assombrado se move pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa, mesmo com as cortinas paradas.

A garota azarada arregala os olhos e agarra a maçaneta, pensando em fugir, mas seus planos de fuga sensacional terminam quando ela ouve um barulho vindo da janela. Sua atenção é atraída para o local no momento exato que um vulto aparece no vão iluminado parcamente pela luz da lua.

'_Vou morrer!'_ A garota pensa_. 'O vestido resolveu chamar os amigos para terminar o serviço!'_

- Kagome?

'_Aaaaah! Ele sabe o meu nome!_' Ela fecha os olhos, ignorando quão irracional é esse pensamento. Sua mão escorrega da maçaneta e ela volta a abrir os orbes para fitar o tecido que cobre a janela se mover ameaçadoramente na direção da cama.

- Kagome?

A voz fantasmagórica repete e a garota não consegue se mover, por mais que esse seja o seu desejo. Apenas fica alguns minutos observando a cortina tomar a forma de uma mão enquanto se afasta da janela.

Ela dá um passo para trás e bate as costas na porta. Isso é o suficiente para a mão-cortina virar em sua direção.

- Você está acordada.

Kagome balança a cabeça, tentando acordar do pesadelo que está imersa, no entanto, o som de passos arrastados se aproxima e ela faz a única coisa que seu cérebro debilitado por todos os acontecimentos é capaz de pensar.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Grita, assustando o vulto, e corre em sua direção.

Quando suas mãos atingem um corpo sólido e um grito familiar é ouvido, finalmente desperta da alucinação. O som de alguém caindo no jardim faz com que ela lute contra a cortina e coloque a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Houjo? – Ela chama, observando a figura do rapaz caído em cima dos arbustos. – Matei ele! Droga, agora tem mais um fantasma para me assombrar!

A garota louca e azarada ainda está pensando como sua sorte diminuiu consideravelmente nos últimos minutos quando alguém acende a luz do quarto e se aproxima dela.

- Kagome? Você está bem?

Ela simplesmente cai de joelhos no chão enquanto sua família corre de um lado para o outro, fazendo perguntas que não escuta, ou que seria capaz de responder.

Sirenes são ouvidas na antes silenciosa noite, e, em meio a toda bagunça de pessoas, Kagome finalmente desperta quando a mãe se ajoelha em sua frente, segurando suas mãos frias.

- Mama...

- Ele não morreu.

A garota suspira de alivio.

- Mas sabe, querida... – A mãe maluca começa, esperando que ela erga a cabeça em sua direção para continuar. – Quando eu disse que havia uma saída não quis dizer que você deveria tentar matar Houjo... Pela segunda vez.

**oOoOoOo Fim da retrospectiva oOoOoOo**

Essa é minha mãe. Sempre fazendo comentários impróprios, como se a vida fosse uma grande piada...

Deixa eu dizer só uma coisa:

Eu não tentei matar Houjo! Foi um acidente! As duas vezes!

Da primeira vez pensei que fosse um ladrão e agora... Bem, agora pensei que o vestido tivesse feito amizade com a cortina e estivessem tentando me matar, certo?

Dane-se pensamento racional!

Agora, deixe-me fazer um comentário...

Que tipo de psicopata invade o quarto da noiva no meio da noite, e fica se fingindo de fantasma com cortina?

Quer dizer... Ele não podia ter ligado? Ou jogado pedrinhas na janela até que eu saísse pra olhar? Ou, pelo menos, ter se livrado da maldita cortina para que eu não pensasse que era parte de uma conspiração fantasmagórica?

No final, Houjo parece não ter se machucado... Muito. Apenas uma leve concussão e vão mantê-lo em observação por algum tempo... Tenho que dizer que ele tem uma sorte enorme ou uma cabeça muito dura... Quem sobrevive sem nenhum ferimento grave a duas quedas do segundo andar de uma casa?

Não sei o que acontece... Deve ter algo muito errado comigo para que nada dê certo, e, a cada coisa que faço, parece que sou uma completa maluca.

'**_InuYasha...'_** A voz psicótica na minha cabeça volta, em força total. **_'Só pode ser InuYasha!' _**Tento ignorá-la, entretanto, fica meio difícil quando não há nada para me distrair. '**_Você tem que matá-lo!'_**

- Eu não vou matar ninguém! – Pulo da cadeira e percebo os olhares assustados em minha direção. Sorrio, voltando a sentar. Posso ouvir a voz em minha mente rindo da cena e isso só me deixa mais frustrada.

'_É por coisas assim que Mama acha que enlouqueci.'_

**oOoOoOo**

Suspiro e me ajeito na desconfortável cadeira da sala de espera pelo que deve ser a vigésima vez na ultima meia hora. Lanço meu melhor olhar de cachorro sem dono para a enfermeira, na esperança de que ela me deixe ao menos ficar no quarto com Houjo, mas é inútil. Aparentemente, o pessoal por aqui tem uma política de não deixar noivas neuróticas que tentam matar o futuro marido ficarem perto da vítima...

'_Mas eu não tentei matá-lo!'_ Cruzo os braços na frente do peito, suspirando impaciente. _'E se tem alguma vítima aqui sou eu!'_

Duas horas depois que chegamos ao hospital, quando Houjo acordou pela primeira vez, pudemos visitá-lo um de cada vez. Foi então que ouvi a mãe dele falar em adiar a cerimônia, e, para meu completo pavor, Mama sorriu e fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar em minha direção... Tentei conter o desejo de pular no pescoço dessa mulher maluca que diz ter me dado a vida enquanto sorria sem graça para a mãe de Houjo.

Não consigo entender o que se passa pela cabeça de minha mãe para fazer essas coisas... Será que ela não percebe que a família dele realmente pensa que eu tentei matá-lo?

Vendo a situação desse modo, consigo entender a relutância das enfermeiras de deixar que eu fique sozinha com meu noivo inconsciente...

Minhas costas doem pela tensão das ultimas horas – Por que não dizer dias? – e a maldita cadeira não ajuda. Levanto, me espreguiço, e explico para a enfermeira que vou até a cafeteria. Ela apenas concorda com um aceno.

Eu gostaria que Houjo ficasse acordado por mais que alguns minutos e que eu pudesse ficar sozinha com ele nesse tempo. Acho que estou mais pronta do que nunca para dizer que não vamos adiar a cerimônia, e sim cancelá-la... Mas não posso fazer isso agora porque... Bem, mesmo sem querer eu quase o matei, e não me deixam ficar sozinha com ele... _'Maldição, vou enlouquecer!'_

Procuro a mesa mais afastada das pessoas e me sento, tentando desfrutar o café. Tento me convencer que o liquido escuro tem algum poder mágico, e quando terminar de bebê-lo tudo vai se resolver sozinho: Houjo vai estar acordado, - sorrindo tolamente como sempre – Vou poder conversar com ele sem pessoas espiando para ver se não estou tentando matá-lo, não vou me sentir tão malditamente culpada por tudo o que aconteceu... Quer dizer, não é somente o ato de empurrá-lo pela janela no meio da noite. Eu o traí com InuYasha...

'**_Não, você o traiu bem antes'_** A voz irritantemente sincera da minha mente diz. **_'Você o traiu quando começou a mentir, deixando-o acreditar que o amava...'_**

O pior é que não posso dizer que é mentira, porque se algo de bom aconteceu nesses últimos dias foi o fato de que entendi como estava sendo covarde, egoísta...

'_Droga! Agora tenho uma consciência!'_

Irritada, tomo mais um gole de café. Uma tentativa inútil de calar a voz idiota em minha cabeça. Preciso dizer que a única coisa que consigo com isso é queimar a língua?

Fecho os olhos, deposito a xícara na mesa e escondo o rosto nas mãos. Estou completamente perdida. E saber o que deve ser feito não ajuda quando na verdade não posso fazer nada!

**oOoOoOo**

Em algum momento da minha auto-flagelação mental apoiei os braços sobre a mesa e deitei sobre eles, e como não tinha dormido nada à noite, acabei apagando... E só percebo isso quando sinto alguém tocar meu ombro e chacoalhar gentilmente.

Pulo no assento e passo as mãos pelo rosto, visando apagar os vestígios de que estive dormindo... – Olho para o relógio no meu pulso rapidamente. – Vinte minutos.

'_Droga, isso é tudo que me faltava...'_

- Desculpe, eu vou... – Paro de falar quando alguém senta na cadeira a minha frente. Pisco, tentando decidir se a figura me encarando é sonho ou real.

- Ouvi dizer que tentou matar Houjo.

'_É real.'_ Franzo o cenho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos._ 'Nenhum sonho pode ser tão grosseiro.'_

- Não tentei matá-lo.

- Então é algum tipo de fantasia? – InuYasha apóia os cotovelos sobre a mesa, inclinando-se em minha direção. – Ele finge que é um ladrão, e você a vitima indefesa... O que vem a seguir?

- Foi um acidente. – Murmuro entredentes.

- Duas vezes? – Ele pergunta com uma expressão de falso choque.

- Sim. – Baixo os olhos para o copo de café frio, desejando poder aquecê-lo só com a minha vontade para atirar na cara de InuYasha. Infelizmente isso não acontece, então suspiro. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Sua mãe disse para que eu a arrastasse para o templo. – Ele disfarça um sorriso, e só posso imaginar que minhas intenções nada bondosas tenham sido transmitidas. – Precisa dormir um pouco.

- Acabei de fazer isso. – Apoio as mãos na mesa e levanto. – Tenho que esperar Houjo acordar.

- Por quê? – Ele me segue na direção do caixa. – Vai se vestir de enfermeira agora? – Viro em sua direção chocada demais para poder protestar. – Garota insaciável, deixe o rapaz melhorar antes de...

- Você... – Começo, interrompendo-o. E tenho que fazer uma pausa antes de continuar para não xingá-lo... Ok, atacá-lo. – Você tem algum tipo de prazer estranho em me ver sofrer, certo?

- Não.

Para minha surpresa toda a troça desaparece de sua voz e ele parece ter levado minha pergunta mais a sério do que eu imaginava. Tenho que usar todo o auto-controle que adquiri nos anos em que menti para não me desmanchar ali e abraçá-lo.

- Vá embora, preciso falar com Houjo. – Dou meia volta, e paro em frente ao caixa. – Vou esperar até que ele acorde.

- O que precisa falar com ele que não possa esperar?

Ignoro a pergunta, procurando a carteira no bolso de trás da calça. Só naquele momento me lembro de que na confusão de pessoas entrando e saindo do templo, apenas troquei de roupa e esqueci de pegar a carteira.

'_Sem carteira...'_ Respiro fundo e passo os próximos segundos vasculhando todos os bolsos da calça a procura de dinheiro para pagar pelo café.

- Está sem dinheiro, certo?

Odeio InuYasha por fazer perguntas óbvias... Odeio quando ele está certo..._'Droga. Droga! Droga!_' Baixo a cabeça, usando todas as forças para colocar meu melhor sorriso no rosto.

- Sim... Acho que com toda a correria... – Pisco inocentemente. – Você poderia...

- Pagar seu café?

Confirmo com um aceno, o sorriso forçado começando a fazer meu rosto doer.

- Posso. – Ele responde calmamente.

- Obrigada. – Começo a me afastar, mas sou obrigada a parar quando ele segura meu braço. – O que foi?

- Eu disse que 'posso', não que 'vou'.

- Quêêê?

- Eu acho que você está se acostumando a me extorquir... – Ele responde com a mesma calma, o que só faz com que meu queixo baixe mais alguns milímetros. – Pague sozinha.

- Quando eu... – Paro. Respiro fundo. Fecho a boca. Reabro os olhos. – Quando foi que eu extorqui você exatamente?

- Ontem.

- Você me arrastou para fora de casa.

- Exagerada, sabe tão bem quanto eu que saiu por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Quem convida paga. – Falo entredentes, tentada a socá-lo por estar chamando a atenção das pessoas atrás de nós na fila.

- Não te convidei para fazer compras, e corrija-me se estiver errado, não comprei uma blusa para você porque estava sem?

- Eu TINHA uma blusa, mas era quente demais! – Apresso-me em corrigir, sentindo meu rosto corar.

- E depois tive que pagar a cerveja que você roubou daquele cara...

- Não roubei nada.

- Está se tornando um hábito. – Ele completa. – Não sou rico, sabe.

O que há de errado com ele? Por que entre todos os momentos que poderia escolher para se mostrar mesquinho tinha que escolher justo agora?

– Pague o maldito café e devolvo o dinheiro quando chegarmos ao templo.

- Pague você.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro aqui, InuYasha, por favor, pague o mald—

- Use sua aliança.

Meus olhos seguem a direção dos deles até a aliança em minha mão. O diamante brilha quando eu movo os dedos lentamente.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Tenho certeza que vão aceitar.

- Mas é só um café! – Fecho a mão, e a aperto contra o peito. – Não vou dar minha aliança como pagamento de um café!

InuYasha dá de ombros.

Suspiro, abaixando a cabeça. _'Ele está fazendo de propósito?_ _É algum teste pra saber se vou desistir do casamento?'_ Deixo a mão cair lentamente, tocando o fino aro de metal em meu dedo.

- Vai demorar muito, moça?

Ignoro o cliente atrás de nós, e relutantemente retiro o anel do dedo. Não me entendam mal, eu não me importo com a aliança, mas... Dá-la em pagamento por um café?

- Desculpe. – Murmuro para o homem bufando irritado com a demora, e me viro para a moça no caixa. – Eu estou sem dinheiro e pensei... – Paro de falar e olho para a aliança mais um a vez. _'Não acredito que vou mesmo fazer isso.'_

- Esqueça, Kagome. – InuYasha me empurra e estende uma nota para a garota.

- InuYasha, eu...

- Esqueça. – A voz dele soa quase irritada enquanto agarra meu braço e me arrasta para fora da cafeteria.

- Não, eu quero falar!

- Escute. – Ele pára no meio da rua, e me força a virar em sua direção. – É óbvio que isso tem valor para você, sinto muito por forçá-la a se desfazer dela só por um café.

- Sim...

Ele dá a conversa por encerrada, e começa a me puxar novamente. Eu não consigo entender a razão por algo tão pequeno tê-lo irritado dessa forma... Ao menos não até que abra a porta do carro para mim.

- Espere... – Coloco a mão sobre a dele. – Que tipo de valor você acha que isso – Ergo a mão, mostrando a aliança que está novamente em meu dedo. – tem para mim?

- O bastante para que você hesite em se separar dela. – Ele afasta a mão e começa a dar a volta no carro.

- InuYasha, não é o que você está pensando.

- Não estou pensando nada.

Ele entra no carro e me sinto obrigada a imitá-lo para continuar a conversa.

- Eu só quero que você entenda...

- Desnecessário. – Ele coloca a chave no contato, e liga o carro. – Coloque o cinto.

- Eu só... – Paro de falar quando ele pisa no acelerador com toda a força, me fazendo colar no banco enquanto dirige da forma mais agressiva que já vi. Quer dizer... Eu demorei alguns minutos para conseguir colocar o cinto de segurança, porque toda vez que abria a boca para falar, InuYasha dava uma guinada no carro me fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

Depois de alguns minutos desisti. Acho que meu cérebro finalmente registrou que ele não iria me ouvir, não importa o quanto eu tentasse.

Acho que não posso culpá-lo. Quem acreditaria em uma mentirosa como eu?

'_E tudo que eu queria dizer era que se usasse a maldita aliança para pagar pelo café, não poderia entregá-la a Houjo quando finalmente terminássemos tudo.'_

**oOoOoOo**

Eu já disse que tem algo muito errado comigo?

Se disse vou repetir: Tem algo MUITO errado comigo!

Estou impossibilita de falar com Houjo e resolver meu 'pequeno' dilema sobre o casamento... A única parte boa é que com ele no hospital não haverá casamento hoje, ou nos próximos dias... Quase fico feliz por tê-lo derrubado da janela.

Quer dizer, isso se não corresse o risco de matá-lo e ser assombrada por um fantasma sorridente e pegajoso... Aaaaah! Isso seria pior que o vestido amaldiçoado!

Não consegui explicar a situação da aliança para InuYasha – Quase penso que ela pode ser amaldiçoada também! – Pensei que teria uma chance quando chegássemos ao templo, mas o maníaco quase me atropelou quando arrancou com o carro enquanto eu fechava a porta... Agradeço aos deuses por meus reflexos rápidos.

Tentei dormir um pouco, mas desisti. Sangô entrou no quarto e começou um discurso sobre minha tentativa de matar Houjo de madrugada... Estou ficando cansada... Quantas vezes terei que repetir que foi um acidente? Eu só queria me livrar da cortina assassina amiga do vestido amaldiçoado!

Ok. Entendo porque ninguém acredita em mim.

Fugi do quarto. Pensei em ligar para InuYasha. - Desisti ao lembrar que não tenho o número dele e para conseguí-lo teria que perguntar a um dos malucos que chamo de família ou amigos. – Tentei vários lugares como esconderijo... E acabei fugindo de cada um deles porque sempre tinha alguém entrando no local e iniciando uma conversa idiota que não serve pra nada em minha atual situação.

Acabei como sempre escondida no galpão do poço, pensando ser o local mais seguro que existe. Ninguém nunca me descobriu aqui. A não ser InuYasha, mas eu já disse que tem algo MUITO, MUITO errado comigo, certo?

Por alguma estranha razão, depois de ignorar pessoas chamando meu nome por mais de duas horas, ouvi alguém se aproximar do galpão. Eu só queria ficar sozinha, sem ninguém me cobrando atitudes ou explicações que não estou disposta a dar. Então, levada pelo pânico – Não consigo pensar que outra razão poderia ter me feito fazer isso – Levantei do chão empoeirado e pulei... DENTRO do poço.

Não sei dizer como fiz isso sem me machucar, mas fiquei lá, encolhida, desejando desaparecer... E sem notar acabei adormecendo. - Não é incrível? Consegui dormir dentro de um poço seco de não sei quantos séculos? - Bem, deixou de ser interessante quando lembrei das teias de aranha que existiam ali, provavelmente com suas donas, e como estava escuro e frio agora que tinha anoitecido.

Incrível como pequenos fatos passam desapercebidos quando você desfruta de um pouco de paz e sossego... Ok, quando você capota de exaustão.

'_Chega de delirar!'_ Penso, enquanto levanto e bato a poeira das calças. – Eu sei que meio inútil já que estive dormindo ali nas ultimas horas e deveria estar mais preocupada se alguma aranha achou meu cabelo convidativo o suficiente para se alojar ali e...

'_Espera... Aranhas!'_

Assim que a lógica desse pensamento me atinge começo a gritar, histericamente, alucinadamente, enquanto me estapeio na tentativa estúpida e irracional de me livrar das possíveis moradoras do meu cabelo.

Caio de joelhos novamente e desabo de exaustão, ligeiramente zonza com o eco de meus próprios gritos desesperados.

'_Nota mental: Nunca mais gritar com toda as forças de meus pulmões dentro de um lugar pequeno...'_

Ergo a cabeça para a entrada do poço, imaginando uma maneira de sair dali sozinha.

'_Impossível.' _Abaixo a cabeça novamente, e penso por que as pessoas não deixam uma corda pendurada ali... Para tornar mais fácil a saída, entende?

'_**Porque pessoas normais não pulam dentro de poços para se esconder.'** _A conhecida voz soa em minha mente.

Eu a odeio! Perdeu a graça quando deixou de ser sarcástica e se tornou apenas brutalmente sincera...

Suspiro frustrada, deprimida, completamente desanimada. Minha família vai me achar certo? Souta nunca entraria nesse galpão, mas Vovô está sempre aqui, guardando caixas de objetos estranhos...

- Mas se não me ouviram gritar... – Abraço minhas pernas, desamparada. – Talvez se eu esperar até bem tarde e gritar de novo...

- Ainda falando sozinha?

Levanto o rosto para o topo do poço e tento ver o dono da voz.

- InuYasha?

- Não, o Papai Noel.

Pisco, um pouco confusa. Posso vê-lo da cintura para cima, debruçado na entrada do poço. As longas mechas prateadas, a camisa vermelha que ele está usando...

- Onde estão as renas?

- Você bateu a cabeça quando caiu ai dentro?

- Não... Acho que não... Tenho quase certeza que não...

Estou ocupada demais pensando na pergunta e passando as mãos lentamente pela cabeça para me certificar que não existe nenhum ponto dolorido. Volto a olhar para cima, no intuito de falar que estou perfeitamente bem, mas InuYasha desapareceu de vista.

Mordo os lábios para conter os gritos de frustração quando uma escada pousa no fundo do poço, a mesma que Vovô costuma usar para... Não lembro pra que ele usa essa escada... _'Ah! Droga! Devo mesmo ter batido a cabeça e ficado com amnésia!'_

- Kagome? – InuYasha chama – Suba.

- Ok... – Agarro a lateral da escada e subo lentamente. – Não achei nenhum ponto dolorido na minha cabeça...

- Agora tem certeza que—

- Mas acho que estou com amnésia. – Completo, ainda subindo.

-...

- InuYasha?

- Sim?

- Por que ficou calado?

- O que acha que esqueceu?

- Não lembro para que Vovô usa esta escada.

- Eu devia saber... – Ele suspira e segura minha cintura quando finalmente chego ao topo. – Sua cabeça é dura demais para ser afetada.

- Como é? – Juro que teria socado-o se não tivesse medo que me soltasse dentro do poço e tirasse a escada.

- O velho não usa essa escada a anos... – InuYasha me coloca no chão e sorri – Você não está com amnésia, só... Está sendo você mesma.

Tenho que contar até cem para não empurrá-lo para onde eu estava... E isso apenas porque sei que não serei rápida o suficiente para puxar a escada e impedi-lo de subir. _'Como assim ' só estou sendo eu mesma'? O que isso quer dizer?'_

- Vou me poupar da frustração e não perguntar o que isso quer dizer. – Dou meia volta, caminhando para a saída. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar o dinheiro que me deve. – Posso ouvir os passos dele me seguindo. – Ouvi uns gritos histéricos e irritantes vindo do galpão.

'_Maldito seja!'_

- Souta entrou correndo em casa e eu resolvi resgatar a garota maluca e mentirosa que estava presa dentro do poço.

- Como sabia quem era? – Tento não rir do detalhe de Souta correr ao ouvir meus gritos.

- Palpite...

- Espera aí... – Paro no meio do caminho e viro-me em sua direção. – Você veio me cobrar o dinheiro do café?

- Exatamente.

- Mas foi só um café...

- Que você disse que ia reembolsar.

-...

Não encontro palavras para continuar a discussão que parece tão... Estúpida! _'Deuses, foi só um café!'_

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Finalmente consigo dizer. Sei que não foi a melhor das minhas frases, mas é tão..._ 'Foi só um café! Aposto que gastou mais em gasolina do que devo pra ele pelo café!' _Isso é tão... Tão...

- Kagome?

Inclino a cabeça, fixando o olhar nos lábios de InuYasha. Se eu estivesse pensando racionalmente teria notado instantaneamente que aquela voz não pertencia a ele, mas... Bem, digamos que não sou normal nos últimos dias... Ok, anos. Não sou normal a anos.

- Kagome?

Observo InuYasha franzir o cenho, observando algo atrás de mim, e só então me dou conta que é da onde a voz está vindo. Viro lentamente, e quase caio para trás ao reconhecer a figura de Houjo... Sorridente como sempre com uma faixa enrolada na fronte... _'Deuses, ele podia ter alguma reação ao flagar a noiva-quase-esposa conversando com outro homem... Ok, discutindo. Por café... Ceeeerto, eu sorriria também da situação... Na verdade riria.'_

- Você não deveria estar no hospital?

- O médico disse que eu poderia voltar para casa. Desde que descansasse pelos próximos dias.

Pisco, virando-me para olhar em volta e me certificar que ainda estou no templo. MINHA casa, não a dele... _'Ora, eu poderia ter sido transportada para outro lugar através do poço, não poderia?' _..._ 'Certo, não poderia.'_

- Houjo, está com amnésia? – Pergunto com a mais voz mais doce que consigo. – Não nos casamos ainda.

- Eu sei que não.

Ele continua sorrindo, de maneira quase maníaca, e isso faz algo estalar na minha mente... Vários pensamentos irracionais me atingindo como flechadas:

Sangô falando da quantidade exagerada de ligações de Houjo. A maneira que ele sempre sorri, e 'gruda' em mim sempre que estamos juntos. Sangô comentando como isso parece loucura e... '_Aaaaaah! Ele vai me atacar! Por isso está sempre invadindo meu quarto! Deve ser algum... maníaco-sorridente que ganha a confiança das garotas por anos e depois se aproveita delas!'_

- Kagome?

Continuo sorrindo, tentando não demonstrar o rumo de meus pensamentos. _'Tudo bem...'_ Respiro fundo _'InuYasha está aqui, nada vai me acontecer e...'_ Olho para todos os lados _'Onde diabo ele se meteu?'_

- Seu amigo entrou.

- Oh... – _'Droga, preciso parar de ficar divagando e me desligar da realidade.'_

- Você está bem?

- Claro, claro. – Sorrio, dando um passo para trás quando ele se aproxima.

- Deve ter imaginado que precisamos conversar sozinhos.

- Acho que é melhor ir para sua casa, Houjo. – Falo lentamente, sentindo meu rosto adormecer por forçar o sorriso a continuar em meu rosto por tanto tempo. – Conversamos depois. Amanhã talvez. Durante o dia.

- Não, quero terminar isso hoje.

Eu me sinto realmente idiota quando pisco novamente, confusa com o tom sério e o fato do sorriso idiota ter deixado seu rosto. _'Ah, minha nossa! Aposto como ele tem duas personalidades!'_

- Estou cansada, Houjo... – Finjo um bocejo para provar minhas palavras. – Não dormi a noite toda, sabe...

- Kagome...

- Amanhã! – Aceno, ainda sorrindo, e dou meia volta. – Boa noi—

- Vi você com seu amigo ontem.

Sabe, no meu atual processo de fuga do maníaco-sorridente, existem pouquíssimas coisas que me fariam parar e voltar a fitá-lo... Ouví-lo dizer que me viu com InuYasha ontem é uma delas.

- Você me viu?

- Sim.

'_Respire, Kagome. Lembre-se de respirar!'_

- Onde?

- No shopping.

'_Tudo bem, ele só me viu agindo como uma completa maluca.'_ Suspiro aliviada.

- E isso fez você vir aqui? – Sorrio. – InuYasha queria...

- Você nunca agiu daquela forma comigo.

Paro de falar. Sinto todo meu corpo amolecer com essas palavras, ou será a tristeza na voz dele que está me deixando dessa forma?

- Como uma maluca? – Pergunto, tentando parecer descontraída. – Estava calor demais e—

- Você não me ama, Kagome?

Aí está! Aí está a chance que eu queria de dizer a verdade!

- Houjo, eu... – Mas não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo colocar em palavras o que quero dizer.

Ele não está sorrindo. Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos Houjo não está sorrindo tolamente, ignorando o que acontece a sua volta... Parece idiota como um simples fato, que me fazia ter vontade de socá-lo a cada cinco minutos, agora está quase me fazendo chorar de arrependimento.

- Acho que eu sempre soube.

'_Droga! Droga! Droga!'_ Levanto as mãos, escondendo o rosto nelas, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por minha pele. _' Por que as coisas tem que ser assim? Eu deveria ter prazer em ferí-lo depois de todas aquelas horas de tortura que me infligiu!' _Mas não sinto qualquer prazer nisso.

- Você poderia ter me dito.

- Não poderia. – Fico surpresa ao ouvir minha voz, abafada pelas mãos que ainda cobrem meu rosto. – Ah, Houjo, você não entende...

- Não pretendia me contar?

-...

- Ia casar comigo mesmo sabendo que não seria feliz?

- Eu não sabia o quanto era infeliz! - Dessa vez eu gritei, baixando as mãos e apertando-as contra a lateral de meu corpo. Vejo a expressão dele mudar, de indiferença fingida para choque. – Eu não sabia... Eu não sabia como me sentia até...

- Que InuYasha apareceu.

- Voltou. – Corrijo, baixando a cabeça. – Eu pensei... Eu pensei que o que tínhamos era o suficiente. – Respiro fundo, tentando assim adquirir coragem para continuar. – Eu pensei que você fosse aquilo que eu sempre quis... – Balanço a cabeça, tentando parar de chorar. Devo estar parecendo realmente patética. – Eu sinto tanto, Houjo!

- Por quê?

- Sou tão egoísta! – Finalmente ergo a cabeça para conseguir ver seu rosto. – Eu nunca pensei em você.

- Eu queria você, Kagome. – Ele me abraça e isso só faz com que mais lágrimas deixem meus olhos. – Ainda quero, mas não dessa forma.

'_Droga, por que ele tinha que continuar bondoso e compreensivo?'_

- Está tudo bem... – Houjo murmura quando o abraço de volta, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sabe, eu me sentiria bem melhor se Houjo fosse um completo grosseirão insensível como InuYasha. Seria tão mais fácil dispensá-lo... Com certeza não estaria me desfazendo em lágrimas nesse momento.

Afasto-me lentamente e tiro a aliança do dedo. Um simples gesto que faz com que eu sinta que um grande peso foi retirado dos meus ombros.

- Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz, Houjo. – Enxugo as lágrimas com a mão enquanto lhe entrego a aliança. – Você merece alguém... Tão... Feliz quanto você.

'_Deuses, isso foi péssimo!'_ Tento sorrir, como se o que acabei de dizer não pareça tão... bizarro.

- Você também.

Enquanto estamos os dois parados ali, sem mais nada a ser dito, ouço um som vindo da rua que me faz congelar. Esqueço completamente da presença de Houjo e corro na direção das escadas.

Quero gritar, mas minha voz parece ter desaparecido, e mais de uma vez tropeço nos degraus enquanto desço correndo, observando o carro de InuYasha se afastar.

'_Droga! Droga! Droga!'_

Paro na calçada, zonza e sem fôlego. O veículo começava a desaparecer quando minha voz finalmente volta e eu consigo gritar:

- VOLTE AQUI SEU MALDITO IDIOTA!


	7. Parte VI Final

**N.A. - ****_Mil desculpas pela demora, mas finalmente o último capítulo está pronto e postado!_**

**_Espero que gostem. :D_**

**_Peço desculpas adiantadas se houver alguns erros, só revisei rapidamente. x.x _**

**Nota um pouco maior no live journal, link no profile****  
**

* * *

**O casamento de Kagome**

**Parte VI - Final**

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same._

_**Like a star**_

_**Corinne Bailey**_

_**oOoOoOo **_

'_**Minha vida acabou!'**_

_Eu finalmente cheguei ao fundo do poço. Incrível como uma vida inteira de ações perfeitas pode se desfazer em poucos dias... Principalmente quando um completo idiota entra na sua vida e faz com que você encare a realidade:_

_Sua vida é uma droga._

_Você mente para todas as pessoas com quem tem contato._

_Está a ponto de casar com alguém que não ama._

_Você mente a cada oportunidade que tem._

_Minha vida parecia perfeita, eu tinha tudo sob controle. - Mesmo que isso consumisse toda minha energia. – Até que ELE apareceu. Provocando e atrapalhando, me obrigando a enfrentar a realidade... Fazendo com que eu me apaixonasse de verdade._

'_**E pra que?'**_

_Quando finalmente consigo ser honesta com Houjo, InuYasha simplesmente me abandona. Sem chances para que eu me explicasse, ou contasse o que tinha acontecido._

'_**Eu o odeio!'**_

'_**Minha vida acabou!'**__ Essa frase está se repetindo em minha mente desde o momento que senti as algemas em meus pulsos..._

_Esqueci de contar? Fui presa, e aquele miserável não fez nada para me ajudar._

'_**Acho que vou realmente matá-lo quando sair daqui.'**_

**oOoOoOo Algumas horas atrás oOoOoOo**

Parada no meio da calçada, depois de descer a escadaria aos tropeços, está a garota estúpida que não consegue fazer nada direito. Deveria estar aliviada, finalmente terminou o noivado e não precisa mais se preocupar em matar o noivo durante a cerimônia.

Ela deveria estar pulando de felicidade, comemorando sua liberdade, queimando o vestido amaldiçoado, e outras coisas do tipo, mas não! Está ali, parada com uma expressão patética, observando o carro se afastar cada vez mais.

Kagome, a garota patética, finalmente consegue abrir a boca e gritar com todas as suas forças:

- VOLTE AQUI, SEU MALDITO IDIOTA!

É obvio que nada acontece, o carro continua a se mover, levando InuYasha para longe. Ela se sente esgotada, pensa em desistir. Esperar até o dia seguinte e tentar explicar o que aconteceu, mas a falta de oxigênio pela corrida deve ter afetado sua mente, e ela começa a correr atrás do carro, ainda gritando o nome do maldito idiota que está dirigindo.

Repentinamente ela vê o automóvel diminuindo, por alguns segundos sua mente cansada a faz acreditar que ele finalmente a ouviu, mas quando se aproxima percebe que a única razão para que ele tenha parado é o farol vermelho impedindo-o de continuar.

Sem pensar, ela corre até a lateral do carro, e bate no vidro, chamando a atenção do motorista. InuYasha parece assustado, provavelmente porque depois de correr algumas quadras alucinadamente, sua aparência não seja das melhores.

- Abra o maldito vidro, InuYasha.

A garota maluca passa as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos, tentando afastá-los do rosto. Está cansada e sem fôlego, pode sentir a camisa grudar em suas costas suadas... Nada está colaborando para que seu humor melhore, e o idiota a encarando sem obedecê-la no interior do carro com certeza só está piorando a situação.

- InuYasha! – Ela grita, franzindo o cenho quando ele continua a fitá-la em silencio, a sobrancelha direita arqueando-se lentamente. – ABRA. A. MALDITA. JANELA! – Cada palavra é acompanhada por um soco no vidro, e ela está um pouco surpresa por não tê-la quebrado ainda.

- Vai acabar se machucando.

A voz dele soa baixa, calma, despreocupada... E isso apenas deixa a garota mais irritada. Palavrões que ela nem se lembrava de conhecer deixam seus lábios enquanto ela continua a socar o vidro e chutar a porta do carro, sem que o motorista sequer pisque.

- Eu juro, InuYasha. – Ela dá um passo para trás, sentindo os braços doloridos, e respirando para recuperar o fôlego. – Se não abrir a janela nos próximos cinco segundos eu vou te matar!

O motorista a fita em silencio, mas ela pode ver o brilho divertido nos olhos dourados. A garota ergue os braços para voltar a atingir o vidro quando o vê apontar para algo atrás dela.

- Quê? Vai dizer que o vestido está me seguindo agora?

InuYasha ri, e balança a cabeça em um sinal negativo.

- O que é?

- Senhora, o que está fazendo?

A garota azarada arregala os olhos quando InuYasha faz um sinal de positivo. Vira-se lentamente para o dono da voz, e só então percebe os dois homens uniformizados saindo da viatura.

- Eu só—

Ela observa em silencio, chocada demais para conseguir colocar em palavras o que estava fazendo... Não que isso fosse de muita ajuda dada as circunstâncias em que se encontra.

- Senhor? – Um dos policiais chama, aproximando-se do carro. InuYasha finalmente baixa o vidro. – Conhece essa... Garota?

- Não.

- O QUÊÊÊ??? – A garota grita, avançando para o carro - Como assim não me conhece?

O policial que estava mais próximo da garota a segura, antes que ela tenha a chance de agarrar o rapaz pela janela aberta e estrangulá-lo.

- Controle-se, senhora.

- Senhorita! – A garota tenta se soltar, debatendo-se freneticamente. – Tire as mãos de mim!

InuYasha observa a cena, sem esconder o divertimento e isso apenas faz com que a garota fique mais enfurecida a cada segundo.

- Tem idéia da razão dela tê-lo atacado? – O policial parado ao lado do carro pergunta.

- Queria me assaltar?

- Pára de mentir, InuYasha! – A garota chuta a canela do policial que a segura, os braços se afrouxam por alguns segundos, mas voltam a segurá-la com mais firmeza. – Eu juro que vou te matar!

As pessoas deveriam perder a voz quando estão irritadas ou sob pressão, porque com certeza nada do que a garota disse nos próximos minutos ajudou muito sua situação. O outro policial se afastou do carro, e ajudou o parceiro a algemar a garota, ignorando os xingamentos que deixavam seus lábios.

Ela viu InuYasha finalmente deixar o carro e se aproximar da viatura enquanto eles a colocavam no banco traseiro.

- Eu a conheço. – InuYasha finalmente admitiu. – Não precisam prendê-la.

- O senhor fez algo para que essa garota o ameaçasse?

- Não que eu me lembre.

A garota grita indignada, e isso apenas faz com que fechem a porta.

- Garanto que ela é inofensiva. – InuYasha completa.

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas temos que levá-la.

InuYasha parece um pouco surpreso, e isso finalmente acalma um pouco a garota.

- Ela agrediu um policial. E resistiu a prisão.

- Eu não... InuYasha!

O resto da conversa pareceu não acontecer para a garota que observava tudo do interior da viatura. Afinal, alguns chutes não poderiam ser considerados agressão, certo? O policial que a segurara era muito mais forte.

'_Eu deveria processá-lo por me agarrar, isso sim!'_

**oOoOoOo Fim oOoOoOo**

Não vi InuYasha depois disso. O maldito deve ter ido para casa dormir, sem se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo comigo... Eu deveria odiá-lo, mas não consigo. Ainda quero estrangulá-lo, mas não o odeio!

'_Minha vida acabou!'_

Suspiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos de suor. Eu deveria ligar para casa, pedir para que alguém venha me soltar, mas estou cansada demais para suportar os olhares e provocações que com certeza virão daquele bando de criaturas malignas que chamo de família e amigos.

De uma alguma forma estranha, que nem eu mesma consigo compreender, a perspectiva de passar a noite na cadeia é muito mais agradável do que voltar para casa no momento.

- Senhorita Higurashi?

Ergo a cabeça para o policial parado na porta da cela. _'O que foi agora? Não fiz mais nada desde que cheguei aqui... Será que o tal policial vai querer me chutar de volta?'_

- Pode não falar meu nome? – Suspiro com o olhar inquisidor do policial. – Só não quero que todos saibam que... Você sabe.

O rapaz baixa a cabeça, tentando esconder o sorriso. Resolvo ignorá-lo, estou cansada demais para começar outra discussão que só vai piorar minha situação... Eu sei que disse que preferia passar esta noite na cadeia do que voltar pra casa, mas isso não quer dizer que quero passar o resto da vida presa em uma pequena cela escura!

- Seu namorado pagou a fiança.

- Houjo?

- Não acho que é esse o nome dele... – O policial abre a porta. – O rapaz de cabelos prateados que estava com a senhorita.

- InuYasha? – Apresso-me a sair da cela. – Ele não me abandonou?

- Ele explicou a situação, e pagou a fiança. – O rapaz responde, fechando a porta da cela e fazendo sinal para que eu o siga.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado. – Tento dar o melhor de meus sorrisos inocentes quando ele se vira para mim. – Eu só estava tentando me soltar...

- E agredir seu namorado.

- Ele não é meu namorado... – Murmuro desanimada. _'Só o maluco que teve o efeito de um furacão destruidor na minha vida'_ – InuYasha... Ele está esperando por mim?

- Não faço idéia, senhorita. – O rapaz sorri. – Pode ir agora. – Ele aponta para a porta que leva a rua. – Espero que esteja mais calma agora e não ameace ninguém...

Sinto meu rosto aquecer, faço um rápido aceno e tenho que me segurar para não empurrar todas as pessoas que encontro pelo caminho para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Começo a correr quando saio da delegacia, ignorando as pessoas que passam por mim, estremecendo com o vento gelado tocando minha pele. As lágrimas deixam meus olhos, e eu não me preocupo em enxugá-las, apenas continuo correndo sem saber exatamente para onde, a visão embaçada, desejando poder desaparecer.

Desabo na grama sem forças para continuar. Enxuga as lágrimas e observo o parque confusa até reconhecer o local onde encontrei InuYasha quase duas semanas atrás. Rio histericamente, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda deslizam por minhas bochechas.

'_Sou mesmo patética.'_

Escondo o rosto nas mãos, pensando em minha própria infelicidade. Aposto como InuYasha está feliz agora, perdi tudo que achava certo na vida, e tenho certeza que nunca me senti tão miserável antes...

Ok, já me senti pior, mas ao menos não estava de joelhos, no meio de um local público, rindo e chorando como uma completa maluca.

Pulo ao sentir o peso de uma mão em meu ombro, e acabo caindo de cara na grama. Enquanto tento levantar, praguejando pela minha falta de sorte – Ei, eu já fui presa hoje, fiz papel de tola agindo como uma lunática no meio do parque... Com certeza não preciso ser levada para um hospício! -, ouço o riso familiar às minhas costas.

- Vá embora. – Sento desajeitadamente, e passo as mãos pelos cabelos. Giro os olhos ao fitar minhas mãos sujas de terra. – Não acha que já fez o suficiente?

- Paguei sua fiança. – InuYasha diz simplesmente, ajoelhando à minha frente, e retirando algumas folhas do meu cabelo.

- Eu sei, mas isso não te dá o direito de me torturar pelo resto da noite! – Afasto as mãos dele, ignorando a risada divertida. – Já sei! Vai me cobrar pela fiança também!

- Não foi exatamente barato... – InuYasha dá de ombros enquanto o observo chocada.

- Você foi o culpado! – Bato na mão dele que tenta limpar o que imagino ser terra em meu rosto. – Se não dissesse para os policiais que eu queria assaltá-lo nada disso teria acontecido!

- Se você não tivesse me perseguido e abordado no farol... – Ele faz uma careta. – E ameaçado de morte aos gritos no meio da rua, devo acrescentar.

- Você... Você... – Mordo os lábios, frustrada por não encontrar as palavras. Apoio as mãos no chão e levanto. – Você acabou com a minha vida! – Consigo dizer, dando meia volta.

- Divirta-me, Doce Kagome... – As palavras dele me fazem parar, sem relutar. – Como exatamente acabei com sua vida?

- Eu era feliz com Houjo.

- Mentira.

- Eu era! – Giro para fitá-lo. – Eu era feliz... Antes que você aparecesse e destruísse tudo.

- O que a impede de voltar a ser? – InuYasha desvia os olhos, fingindo indiferença. – É só remarcar a data.

- Não posso.

- Por que não? – A voz dele soa irritada, e isso me faz sorrir. Provavelmente porque não lembro dele parecer irritado com algo antes. – Vi os dois abraçados, imagino que Houjo a perdoou.

- É isso que pensa?

- Foi o que vi.

Meu sorriso aumenta.

- Por isso saiu correndo?

- Não gostei do espetáculo. – Ele quase rosna, os olhos dourados brilhando de indignação.

'_Oh, deuses, obrigada!'_ Baixo a cabeça, abafando o riso com a mão. _'Isso é bom demais!'_

- Volte para seu noivo.

Ergo a cabeça depressa e o vejo começar a se afastar. Pisco chocada, o que ele está fazendo agora? Vai simplesmente partir? Depois de destruir minha vida?

- InuYasha?

- Tenho certeza que Houjo ainda está esperando você voltar.

Ok, que tipo de resposta foi essa? Cadê a declaração: _'Kagome, não posso viver sem você?'_ Cadê o abraço? Os beijos?

- InuYasha, onde pensa que vai?

- Para casa? Não sei se notou, mas está esfriando.

'_É fato. Eu o odeio!'_ Estreito os olhos, desejando mais do que nunca ter uma pedra à mão apenas para poder jogá-la em sua nuca! Maldito seja, será que tenho que fazer tudo?

Respiro fundo e corro em sua direção, pulando em suas costas. Abraço seu pescoço com força quando ele parece perder o equilíbrio com o movimento.

- Kagome, sua garota perturbada... – Ele ri, suas mãos segurando minhas pernas. – O que acha que está fazendo agora?

- Impedindo que você me deixe. – Afundo o rosto em seus cabelos. – Como deveria ter feito quando éramos crianças...

- Você lembrou.

'_Com uma pequena ajuda de Mama._' Digo em pensamento, mas as mãos dele me segurando com força fazem com que eu engula o comentário. Deixe ele pensar que lembrei sozinha. _'Vamos chamar isso de mentira para um bem maior!'_

- E Houjo?

- Se você tivesse esperado, saberia que contei a verdade para Houjo. – _'Ou quase isso.'_

As mãos dele me soltam, e eu o abraço com força até que ele me force a soltá-lo e se vire para mim. Vários pensamentos absurdos passam pela minha mente enquanto ficamos ali, fitando um ao outro em silencio. Coisas do tipo: _'É tarde demais? Ele me quer realmente? Talvez prefira garotas comprometidas... Tipo, tem alguma missão do tipo: Vamos destruir todos os noivados que encontrar pela frente!'_

- O que pretende fazer agora?

- Queimar meu vestido de noiva?

InuYasha ri.

- E depois?

- Devolver os presentes de casamento?

- Parece que vai estar ocupada.

- Um pouco. – Sorrio quando os dedos dele tocam meu rosto. – Mas acho que posso reservar alguns minutos para você.

- Minutos é? – Ele me abraça, diminuindo a distancia entre nós. – O que podemos fazer nesses minutos que reservará para mim?

- Seja criativo.

InuYasha sorri daquela odiosa maneira convencida de quem ganhou o jogo, mas isso não me irrita. Eu apenas colo meus lábios nos seus, impedindo-o de proferir qualquer comentário estúpido que tivesse intenção de fazer a seguir.

Posso fazê-lo se arrepender disso depois.

**oOoOoO Seis meses depois oOoOoOo**

_Certo, acho que estão curiosos para saber o que aconteceu, não é?_

_Não nos casamos ainda, na verdade não sei se isso chegará a acontecer algum dia. Não que eu tenha alguma intenção de terminar com ele, apenas está tudo bem do jeito que está que... Pra que estragar? Cerimônias e vestidos de casamento me deixam arrepiada, sabe... Lembranças ruins sobre vestidos de casamento amaldiçoados..._

_Deixando isso de lado, estamos bem. InuYasha até me ajuda com os estudos vez por outra, e aproveitamos todos os momentos livres para aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Ainda discutimos, vez por outra, mas é divertido._

_É uma sensação libertadora estar com alguém que não vai fugir quando mostro meu lado mais feio... E não estou falando das manhãs em que acordo completamente descabelada, sem maquiagem e de mal humor. InuYasha me fez descobrir que não preciso ser perfeita para encontrar a pessoa certa._

_As calmarias são tão divertidas quanto as tempestades. Compensam entende? Não tenho mais que guardar toda aquela raiva dentro de mim, e estar sempre a um passo de assassinar alguém por não agüentar a pressão._

- Kagome. Kagome!

Sorrio para o trio correndo em minha direção assim que desço do carro.

- Olá, crianças. – Fecho a porta, e encosto-me nela.

_Não há nada que eu goste mais do que visitar InuYasha em um maravilhoso dia de sol, quando todas as crianças da vizinhança estão brincando despreocupadamente na rua. Elas são vitimas perfeitas!_

Ahn... Quer dizer...

- Veio visitar ele? – A garotinha mais velha aponta para casa de InuYasha.

- Sim. – Respondo com um sorriso doce.

- Você não tem medo?

- Não seja tolo! Ele só devora crianças. – O irmão da garota diz. – Kagome é adulta.

_Certo, eu sei que prometi a InuYasha que não mentiria, mas essas crianças são tão ingênuas... Parecem Souta que ainda acredita que existem fantasmas no galpão... E eu tenho que me vingar de InuYasha por pensar que não posso enganá-lo... Ok, eu quero fazer ele pagar por sempre agir como superior!_

- Ele vai ouvir vocês. – As crianças param de falar e viram para casa. Ajoelho-me na frente delas. – Eu já disse que ele tem uma super audição? Por isso crianças que falam demais são seu petisco favorito!

_Ah, sim. Eu quero que elas não façam muito barulho quando estamos assistindo a algum filme na Tv. Não tem nada que acabe mais com o clima_ _do que bolas atingindo a janela ou vozes agudas gritando o mais alto que conseguem!_

Os três arregalam os olhos, confirmando com um gesto de cabeça. Isso é quase fácil demais...

- Está atrasada, Kagome.

Para surpresa de todos, inclusive a minha, as três crianças encaram InuYasha de olhos arregalados antes de correr, gritando pelas mães.

- Ele vai engolir a gente!

Posso sentir o olhar de InuYasha sobre mim enquanto levanto, batendo a poeira dos joelhos das calças, tentando adiar o momento em que ele vai me encarar com aquela expressão reprovadora.

- O que foi isso, Kagome?

- Não faço idéia do que esteja falando. – Finalmente viro em sua direção com o meu melhor sorriso inocente. – Onde combinamos de ir mesmo?

- O que disse para essas crianças?

- Nada?

- Por que elas acham que vou comê-las? – Ele gira os olhos quando começo a rir. – Você disse que não ia mais mentir.

- Não resisti...

- Não resistiu? – Ele pergunta um pouco chocado, e isso é a gota d'água para o meu auto-controle. Ignorando a reação dele, começo a rir descontroladamente. – Por favor, diga que não é nada que vai me obrigar a mudar.

- Claro que não. – Respiro fundo antes de me aproximar dele. – Eu disse apenas que... Hum... Você odeia crianças que fazem muito barulho.

- E por que acham que vou engoli-las?

- Hum... Eu posso ter dito algo do tipo...

- Kagome!

Pulo ao ouvi-lo gritar meu nome, e corro na direção da casa. Eu gostaria de dizer que gritar comigo no meio da rua, e me perseguir, não vai ajudar muito em sua reputação de youkai devorador de humanos, mas estou ocupada demais me divertindo com a situação para me preocupar com tais detalhes.

- Kagome! – Ele chama novamente, batendo na porta que acabei de fechar, deixando-o trancado do lado de fora. – Abra ou vai se arrepender!

- Ameaças, ameaças...

- Kagome...

- Dê uma boa razão para que eu obedeça.

Ouço-o suspirar do lado de fora, mas não há resposta. InuYasha é tão sem graça às vezes, por que não pode sugerir algo como: 'Serei seu escravo por uma semana'? Isso com certeza me convenceria.

- Esqueceu a porta dos fundos.

Pulo, encostando-me mais na porta, e fitando assustada InuYasha que apareceu na porta da cozinha com aquela droga de sorriso convencido. Por que não imaginei que algo do tipo aconteceria? Ele já usou esse truque uma vez!

- Então sou um youkai que come crianças barulhentas?

Concordo com um aceno e sorrio, tentando pensar se conseguirei destrancar a porta e fugir antes que ele me apanhe. Meus dedos tocam a chave, e estou girando-a quando ele pára na minha frente, acabando com minhas chances de fuga.

- E o que faço com garotas desobedientes?

- Nada. Você as idolatra! – Coloco as mãos no peito dele e tento empurrá-lo – Vamos, me idolatre!

- Sem graça. – As mãos dele seguram as minhas, e sinto o corpo dele colar no meu.

- InuYasha... Vamos nos atrasar... – Droga, se ao menos eu conseguisse lembrar o que combinamos fazer hoje.

- E crianças não têm graça também... – Ele baixa a cabeça, e posso sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço. – Prefiro devorar você.

'_Puxa... Isso é covardia!'_

Suspiro, passando os braços por seu pescoço, a ponto de implorar que me beije de uma vez, e quando ele finalmente o faz, admito minha derrota. Não importa o que eu faça, InuYasha sempre vai me vencer.

Quer saber? Isso não é importante. Ele pode me vencer quantas vezes desejar desde que continue ao meu lado, brigando, consolando, provocando e... Ah sim... Me beijando como se nada mais importasse no mundo além de minha presença.

E ele ainda pergunta a razão por eu continuar mentindo... Tolo...

**FIM! **


End file.
